Mislead Hearts
by DemonicGambit
Summary: Complete. Set before X2; make sure to note the rating. And beginning chapters are currently in the process of being rewritten. RogueRemyLogan Centric
1. In The Beginning

Type: Romance (Movie-Verse fans will hate me after this, but that's okay. I can blow them up :D For I am Demonic Angel, well actually Demonic Gambit, but technically both. . . forget I said anything. This in your only warning, Romy fluffiness ahead!)  
  
Rating: R Okay I honestly don't know how I went from writing a PG to making it an R, but what can I say? I got very descriptive in the--- {Hehe, now you have to read to find out!}  
  
Summary: Okay first off. I hate how everyone that saw the X-Men movies. Now want Logan and Rogue or even worse Bobby and Rogue to hook up. Come on, that is just gross! Plus, it also pissed me off how they didn't at least give Gambit his cameo in X-Men. Stupid budget. I'll kill 'em all. {Cough} So-o, anyway here is my story.  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been several years since Rogue and Logan both ended up on the mansion's door. In that time, Logan continued to move back and forth. He would sometimes spend months in foreign countries, searching for his origin.  
  
During the time that he was gone, Rogue stayed at the mansion. Within a month she had adapted to life in the mansion. Keeping in touch with the man who had saved her life more then once was nearly impossible.  
  
And together this is both of their stories. Plus an extra.  
  
"Rogue! Hey Rogue!" Rogue turned to see one of her best friends running towards her with a huge smile on her face. A young Asian girl with the powers of creating fireworks from her hands came into view, Jubilation Lee; better known as Jubilee.  
  
"Ya alright, Jubs?" Jubilee nodded at her while trying to catch her breath. After a few seconds Jubilee finally began to speak. "There's a new guy, and I hear that he's really hot. Wanna go check him out?"  
  
Jubilee gave Rogue a sly smile, one that reminded her of an imp. She was always getting themselves and those around them into trouble. "An' who migh' yer source be, Kitty?"  
  
Jubilee tried her best to look shocked at Rogue's accusation, but she failed at it miserably so she decided to pout instead, "How'd you know?" Rogue shook her head at the younger girl. "Jubs. Kitty t'inks all guys are cute. While 'cept tha pizza guy, an' no one thinks that he's cute."  
  
Jubilee grabbed Rogue by her gloved hand, "I know, but I still wanna go and see for myself! Com'on." She proceeded to drag Rogue down the hall, towards the professor's office.  
  
A young man stood in front of the professor's desk. His back was to the two of them; which made it all the more harder for Jubilee to check him out. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black leather jacket. His hair was short but long enough to run your hands though.  
  
"I can't see his face, can you?" Rogue turned to her, "Ah don't even wanna be here, so why should Ah be lookin'? Not like Ah could even git a guy to come near meh wit' these powers." Jubilee just glared at her, "So-o not true! Bobby was totally in to you and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, Ah know that but, Ah find him too annyoin' to actually spend more then required class time wit' him." Jubilee just rolled her eyes and then continued to try and get a better look at the new guy.  
  
"Um, Jubs, Ah really don't t'ink that ya should lean on tha door like that." Jubilee only smiled at her, "Don't worr-Ahh!" Just then Jubilee turned the wrong way and fell into the door, landing face first onto the rug.  
  
Both the professor and new student looked at her. She smiled at the professor and gave him a small wave. While Rogue laughed at her then quickly covered her mouth, trying to stop her own giggling.  
  
The professor just looked at them both and sighed at the two girls. While the new student smiled at the two girls.  
  
The bartender looked over the short man who just walked in. The man was wearing a jean jacket and snake skin cowboy boots, to match.  
  
He took a quick glance around and then headed over to the bar. "Give me a whiskey, on the rocks." Without a word the bartender got his drink.  
  
8 months since he last left the mansion to be on the road and still he had no clue to who he really was. The concentration camp didn't help at all, like he hoped. He has spent the last couple of months in the small town of SkartsVille. Hoping that maybe he could find something that was at least familiar to him.  
  
A/N: Yes I did make up the name for the town in Canada. I was going to look at a map and find a real town. But I got lazy, so that didn't happen. So tell me what you think, is it good, or is it bad? 


	2. Tense Introductions

A/N: Here it is the long awaited second chapter! And I must say that I am dissapointed, not enough people reviewed. I was reluctant to even post the second chapter. But what can I say, I decided to show mercy. Please review once finished, or I shall go crazy. . .but I already am. So I will go crazier, is that a word? :s And a little note to readers, whenever you see '416' Its means it's a different time or day. Enjoy!  
  
416  
  
Rogue walked down the student hallway with Remy at her right. She pointed down the hallway. "An' down that-a way is tha freshman hall. An' ta ya right is tha adult's rooms."  
  
She turned the corner and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "An' this is where ya're gonna be stayin'. An' lets see." She looked down at the paper that the professor handed to her, when he assigned her to show the new student around.  
  
"You're in room X-34," She led him to a big wooden door. "Here ya are." He smiled at her, and she fought the against the blush she felt coming. "An' where might a bella ange like ya'self be stayin' chere."  
  
Tucking a stray strand of white hair behind her ear, she pointed to the door across from his. "Tha's mah room, but don't be gettin' ideas, got it." He just grabbed her gloved hand and kissed it. "Never."  
  
"Right, so, um, Ah should probably show ya tha rest o' tha school. Let's hit tha cafateria first. Ya can buy meh lunch." She was shocked with herself, as she caught herself flirting with the new student.  
  
416  
  
Remy stood outside on the roof opening a brand new pack of cigarettes. Placing the cigarette in his mouth between his lips he moved his finger to the end of it. Just then Rogue climbed onto the roof from her balcony and watched as his finger turned a crimson red and sparks flew from his cigarette.  
  
As if sensing her, he turned around and faced her while blowing out smoke. She walked over to him. "Ya know those can kill ya." She mentally slapped herself for saying something as corny as that.  
  
But to her surprise he just smiled at her. "A couple o' people have tol' me dat, before. But quittin' jus' never seemed ta work for meh, so. Here I am."  
  
He sat down and patted the roof, tile next to him. She sat down next to him and stared out into the sunset with him.  
  
"So what are ya doin' out here all alone by yerself chere?" She smiled at him, "Well I ain't exactly alone, now am I swamp rat."  
  
He smiled at her, "Non, I guess ya ain't chere. So since ya ain't alone, ya wanna tell me why you're up here on a beautiful Friday night."  
  
She shrugged, "Ah dunno, I'm up here most Fridays. So Cajun, why do ya wear those glasses? Is it for tha' mysterious persona, or are ya jus' tha' fond o' Scott?"  
  
His face scrunched up in disgust when she mentioned Scott, she let out a laugh. "It's neither, actually. It's da light, my eyes are extra sensitive, an' da glasses allow me ta actually walk outside in the day without bein' blinded."  
  
"Well it ain't day anymore cajun." He smiled while blowing out smoke from his cigarette, "Non, I guess it ain't."  
  
He reached up with his free hand and pulled away his sunglasses, to reveal his not hazel, not brown, or even blue eyes. But red-on-black, demon eyes.  
  
His eyes.  
  
She stared lost in their beauty, while his eyes tore into her soul.  
  
"They're beautiful." He looked at her with a shocked expression, "Not many people say dat 'bout dem. But I appreciate it, chere. 'Sides da same can be said 'bout your own, no?"  
  
416  
  
"Wolvie! You're back!" she gave him a hug, which he quickly replaced with a bear hug. "Yep, an' I'm thinkin' of stayin' f'r a while, darlin'."  
  
"That's great! Oh, Ah got so much ta tell ya." he smiled at her. It was good to be near her. Too bad she was only 17; otherwise.  
  
Remy walked past the rec. room carrying a beer he had snuck out of the fridge, he turned when he heard Rogue calling his name, "Remy!"  
  
"Logan, this is Remy, he's tha new student." Logan shook the kid's hand, good grip.  
  
Hmph, so dis is da wolverine? Don't see da big deal. Rogue began to explain the way her and Remy meet. And Logan turned to her, giving her his full attention.  
  
Just then Remy picked something with his empathy. It was.lust. But it wasn't coming from Rogue. It was Logan Remy stared at him, his eyes narrowing. He definitely didn't like this guy.  
  
"Well it was great ta meet ya Mon Ami."  
  
"I think that we'll get along jus' fine. B'sides, you an' me can gain up on ol' one eye, bub." Remy smiled back at him, hiding his true feelings of disgust and anger behind a mask.  
  
416  
  
A/N: Okay so what do you guys think of the second chapter? Review or I will hold the third chapter hostage!!! Bwhahahaha!!!!! (Third chapter heard in background begging for reviews) I'm so evil! 


	3. Tickle Fight

Disclaimer: La la la la--a You're standing on my neck (I miss that show...) As you can well figure I don't own the X-Men, even though I wish I did.  
  
Sexy-Lexi-aka-Pepsi: Well since you said please *releases third chapter*  
  
Gothic-Rogue LeBeau: Of course I'm gonna read it, I love your story, Gambit and Rogue are so great together!  
  
M.J.: Thanks I think it's rockin' to, but then again I also think turtles had bad memories...which they don't... Glad you like it!  
  
ThunderCrimsion: Of course it'll happen, it has to otherwise all Romy fans will revolt and I'll lead them to victory! *Jumps on horse and holds up sword* FOR GAMBIT AND ROGUE!!!!!!  
  
Anime Addicted: Cool I fasinated the unfasinate-able-er person...yeah....well enjoy!  
  
Logan sat in the kitchen looking for any form of alcohol. Growling to himself he finally realized his search for a beer was pointless. He sighed and thought of just heading to the local bar not to far from the institute.  
  
He grabbed his keys and wallet then walked down the halls making his way to the garage. He passed by the rec room when he heard laughing. Turning his head towards the noise, he smiled and figured it might be fun to break up whatever the teens were doing in there.  
  
Siltently making his way into the room he saw...well more or less heard the two teens on the couch. He couldn't make out who it was with the back of the couch facing him, so he took a whiff of the air. It was Rogue and Gambit. He stood there silent, and told himself he wasn't spying, but watching out for her best interests.  
  
Logan went unnoticed by both Rogue and Gambit as Remy tickle her.  
  
"Say it chere!" Rogue now curled up in a ball laughed harder and tried to squirm away. "Nevah!" Remy didn't put an end to her torture, but only continued. "Say it an' Remy'll stop." Between laughs and giggles Rogue was finally able to answer him, "Okay! Okay! Ya could whip Antonio Banderas ass. Happy?" He sat up so now he was straddling her hips, "Much chere, see dat wasn't so hard, hein?"  
  
Logan stood there confused, that's why he had been tickling her? That's when Logan looked up at the screen and saw that they were watching Once Upon A Time In Mexico. Or at least they had been.  
  
Rogue sat up and noticed Logan in the doorway looking at the TV, she smiled at him. "Hey Logan, Ah didn't see ya there." He turned to her, and smiled back at her. "Uh, yeah I was just passin' by when I heard ya two in here." He then turned to Gambit and quickly shot him a scrowl but it was only for a second.  
  
"We weren't bein' dat loud, [I]mon ami[/I]."  
  
"Where ya goin' Logan?"  
  
"Over to Harry's Hideaway..." All of a sudden he had a great idea of a way to get Rogue away from the cajun. "Ya wanna come Rogue?" He made it obvious that he only wanted her to come, and not Gambit.  
  
"Uh...Logan, Ah'm only 17... 'Sides meh an' Remy are watchin' a movie, an' nobody else will see it with meh." He gave her a slow nod, "Oh right, forgot 'bout that age thing. Howzabout I take ya there for ya 18th birthday then?" She thought about it for a second and smiled, "Sure why not." And with he forced a smile and left, leaving Rogue and Gambit to their movie.  
  
A/N: Okay okay I know that's not much, but at least it's something right? Please, please don't hurt me. But I'll be able to start writing more, since I can log into my account again. *Jumps up and down* 


	4. PreDanger Room

A/N: Yeah I know it's sorta short, but don't worry there's a reason for it. Thanks to those who have reviewed an' for those who haven't. Next time you don't press that little blue button you'll find a surprise in your fridge! It's broccoli, or any other type of greens that you don't like.................bwahaha  
  
'The man who goes into battle unsure, is sure to be the man to die.'  
  
-My father  
  
Shadow Star: Yep an' if I'm not institutionalized soon, I'll keep updatin' -runs from the men with white coats- YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!! I'M THE GINGER BREAD MAN....err...woman....uh....person....yeah there we go!!  
  
leann: Thanks for the support, glad ya're enjoyin' it! An' don't worry I'm thinkin' of writin' another story soon, but Logan friendly, now as for Scott.....  
  
JukeBox: They might, but if I say if they do or not, I'll give away a part of the story...in other words I ain't sure yet.....  
  
Caliente: Yeah apparently I'm random...or I have A.D.D. ...at least accordin' to my family an' friends.... HEY FISHES!! Logan an' Rogue should never be together in my opinion, she belongs wit' Remy : )  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Sitting down at one of the chairs around a big round table Gambit let out a tired yawn. Shivering as the cold air from the vent hit him, he was thankful he was wearing his favorite trench coat over his black uniform. He liked his unform except for the blue X sewn onto the chest. *Least it don't stand out ta' much*  
  
Remy leaned back in his chair around the war table. While Scott stood at the opposite end continuing to bark out orders. His wife sat to his right staring up at him, most likely the only one listening to him actually talk. Then there was Ororo on his other side, her usual goddess like grace lighting up the room. Next to her was Logan staring at Jean, thinking god knows what. Gambit shook his head, because every once and a while Jean would flash a look at Logan. Not a look of disgust like you would think but of interest, poor Cyke.  
  
Then there was Rogue, sitting directly in between Gambit and Logan. She looked half-way asleep, although he couldn't blame her. Who would, no normal person should be up at 4:15 am for a meeting. He noticed that she was beginning to lean to one side he gently placed his hand on her leg, while whispering to her. "Rogue, chere, wake up."  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and she mouthed a thank you to Remy, he just winked and smiled at her in return. Scott finally finished what ever it was that he was talking about. He dismissed everyone from the meetin' and told them to head to the danger room for their 4:30 session.  
  
Gambit stood up and headed towards the danger room with the others. He walked up to Rogue's side, and placed a hand on her arm. "Hey, Marie, ya al'ight? Ya look a lil' worn down." He spoke to her with concern in his voice; she smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah'm al'ight Remy, jus' a lil' tired is all." He just nodded and they walked to the danger room together with her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
416  
  
Logan sat in the war room staring at Jean, *Damn her and that body*. He knew she could hear his thoughts, because every know and a then she would look over at him. From the look in her eyes it appeared like she liked them. He grinned to himself, it might not be so bad having to get up this early.  
  
He then looked over at Rogue, who looked ready to fall asleep in her chair. Probably didn't get too much sleep last night, with her still taking school. He grunted to himself, *She shouldn't be on the team she's gonna get herself hurt* Apparently he wasn't the only one that noticed Rogue barely awake, just then Remy placed his hand on her leg.  
  
Logan instantly felt angered, using his enhanced hearing Logan heard Remy barely whisper, "Rogue, chere, wake up."  
  
Logan grinned to himself for a moment he had feared that the kid was putting the moves on Rogue. Then he mentally hit slapped himself. What was he thinking? No way was this kid was going to take Rogue from him, he had saved her life. That made him her hero or something close to that.  
  
Walking out with the others he saw Gambit jog to catch up with Rogue, and ask her if she was alright. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and they walked to the danger room like that.  
  
He had to make sure to keep his anger in check. This meant nothing so what if the cajun was Rogue's friend. She had been in love with him when he left. And feelings like that don't change.  
  
At least that's what he told himself.  
  
A/N: Alrighty then! ....I miss Epikiss.... poor Epi -sniffle-  
  
Oh yeah, you should probably review, 'cause that's always good. You can tell me what you think in it, or you can just babble about crazed insanities. Yay for crazed insanities!! 


	5. Danger Room Session 1

Disclaimer: Well I do own this chapter...and the idea....but unfortunately I don't own Gambit...or even Rogue....hell I'd settle for Logan....even Scott....maybe....  
  
Here's the next chappie...hehe chappie, that's a funny word.....anywho! Yeah here we go hope ya enjoy I spent hours upon hours upon hours upon hours upo---, okay so I only spent like half an' hour on this, sue me. [Not literally, please] Yeah so...on wit' the story!!  
  
"PE sucks."  
  
-Me!  
  
Sexi-Lexi-aka-Pepsi: Don't I won't hurt you....I've alread been beaten by a reviewer for Romantic Confusion (Which I will be updating soon) And since you asked so nicely I posted today just for you : ) Enjoy!!  
  
leann: Don't know 'bout Remy slappin' Logan...but I might have Rogue do that, since ya like the thought of that. I get the idea ya'll like the way I made Scott in this chapter, hehe, I actually have no quarrel with him. To be honest he was my favorite character when I first found out about the X-Men...but I was like 5 at the time...an' I liked that he wore mostly blue...I like the color! *paints walls blue*  
  
ra-ra-the-dodo: Well I'm glad ya like it, I agree X2 should have been this way to! I aim to please...I also aim at my target  
  
{}-Telepathic conversations  
  
The X-Men all stood in a circle around Cyclops as he looked around making sure everyone was inside so he could begin to break them into teams. With everyone in, he seperated them into teams of two. He paired himself and Jean together, Logan and Ororo, and finally Gambit and Rogue.  
  
"Okay people, this is your basic game of hide-and-seek, only one difference." Cyclops held up a paintball gun, "We'll known when you've been found. And remember powers are fair game." Everyone grabbed a gun and goggles, then started heading to different areas. "Run Sim 4587!" Scott shouted as the room began to morph into an old abandoned building surrounded by a forest.  
  
Gambit and Rogue silently walked along a pile of rubble that was once a wall, or at least made to look that way. Rogue was just about to turn a corner when Gambit pulled her back by her shoulder. Not expecting it, she fell backwards into his arms. He placed a finger to his lips and shook his head.  
  
She nodded understanding his motives now. Sure enough she heard a pair of footsepts on the ground. Most likely Jean and Scott, they would be the only two that would make any noise. Thanks to her 'borrowed' mental sheilds from Remy, Rogue knew that both of their minds were safe from Jean.  
  
All they need to do now was get them with their paintball guns. Gambit leaned in close to Rogue who was still wrapped up in his arms. He felt her stiffen when his warm breath touched her ear. "Chere we need ta' cornah dem. Ya go 'round one way an' Remy go 'round da other way, hien?" She simply nodded in agreement and lifted herself out of his arms.  
  
Gambit turned and began to walk to the otherside of the beaten down wall. He seemed unfazed to having held Rogue in his arms. She felt disappointment hit her like a wave, but what should she have expected? *Remy can have any girl he wants, an' here Ah am thinkin' there's a chance he could want meh.*  
  
Rogue sighed and began to make her way to the end waitin' for Gambit to get to the opposite side.  
  
416  
  
*Mon Deui* Remy thought to himself as he walked away. *Holdin' her in my arms like dat, Remy felt somethin' I never felt ba'fore. Now I jus' gotta t'ink of a way ta' get her back in my arms...*  
  
Gambit turned around and nodded at Rogue, letting her know he reached the point he needed to be at to get the jump on the unsuspecting couple. They both jumped out from behind their hiding spot and plummeted Scott and Jean with paint balls. Jean immediately put up her telekinetic shield protecting herself, but it didn't come up in time to cover Scott.  
  
He looked down at his now paint covered uniform and whined, "Jean!"  
  
"I'm sorry Scott, but don't worry I'll get them back." Jean pulled out her paintball gun and aimed for Rogue who was closer to her.  
  
Rogue immediately turned her back to Jean so that the paintballs wouldn't hurt as bad when they hit her. But before they could Gambit pulled out several playing cards and each one hit the paint balls just as Jean fired her paintball gun.  
  
"I can't have mah partner outta da game now can I chere?" Gambit winked and smiled at Rogue.  
  
She smiled back at him, relief on her face. "Thanks Remy."  
  
Together Gambit and Rogue both quickly overcame Jean, and were now looking for Ororo and Logan. They both knew that those two would be harder to beat, but luckily before they covered Jean in thousands of paintballs Rogue drained some of Jean's powers.  
  
416  
  
She flew around holding Gambit by his waist, as they both scanned the ground beneath them searching for the last team. Rogue landed in a clearing and Gambit proceeded to look for any trace left behind. "Logan's been here."  
  
"How d'ya know?" Gambit pointed to a tree so Rogue could see the saw slash marks, and Rogue smiled. *This is gonna be easah then Ah thought.*  
  
Storm and Logan stood on a mountanous ridge several feet away from Gambit and Rogue. Storm smiled at Logan, "They found your tracks my friend."  
  
He grinned back at her, "Told ya they'd think they were an' accident."  
  
Gambit and Rogue began to follow whatever marks they could find when Gambit suddenly stopped where he was. Rogue turned around to face him, "What's wrong Remy?"  
  
He looked thoughtfully at her, "Don't dis seem ta' easy chere? We ain't havin' any trouble at all findin' dem. I mean, Stormy was a theif an' Logan, well ain't he naturally skilled at hidin'?"  
  
She thought about what he said for a moment, "Ya know what Gambit, ya're right. Fuck we almost fell inta' their trap." He looked at her and smiled, "What?"  
  
Shaking his head he laughed, "Nothin' jus' never heard ya say fuck ba'fore."  
  
She blushed and quickly changed the subject. "So, Cajun, we gonna find a nothah way ta' outsmart them or not?"  
  
His smile grew into a mischievous grin, "Remy thinks he might know a way."  
  
Moments later Logan and Ororo spotted Remy making his way through the forest alone. Storm spotted him, "Hmm, peculiar, they must have decided to go seperate ways Logan."  
  
"That's okay, makes it easier for us to beat 'em." Logan began making his way down the steep hill and called out, "Ya keep a look out for Rogue, she probably ain't that far away." Rogue made sure to keep her distant several feet away from Gambit, she was ahead of him enough so that she would spot the others if they were making their way to them.  
  
{Remy, Logan's makin' his way to ya. Careful, Ah'm gonna go lookin' for Storm now.}  
  
{But what's da fun in bein' careful, chere?} She could practically see his trademark grin on his face. *Crazy cajun* And with that she flew off in search of Storm but low enough so that she was out of sight.  
  
Gambit continued to make his way through the forest, but also made sure to keep a look out for Logan. Minutes after Rogue went in search of Storm, Gambit heard several leaves and twigs crunch behind him, underneath someone's foot. Logan's foot to be exact. Gambit smiled to himself, maybe being raised by thieves wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
  
A/N: So what'cha think? 


	6. Danger Room Session 2

Disclaimer: Does anyone reading this really think I would own the X-Men? *Raises my hand* Only that doesn't count, it was clinically proven. I'm crazy.  
  
A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. But I have an excuse!! I was busy writing the other chapter for this story, that I kept thinking in my mind that the chapter wasn't ready, and I started thinking I was meaning this chapter. So here you go, and I know you'll love it!  
  
'You made, You played it, Your shit is overrated, Your shit is ov---er.'  
-Three Day's Grace: Overrated  
  
Sexy-Lexi-aka-Pepsi- Why thank you I do try :) And I'm trying to get the next chapter for Romantic Confusion up soon, but we just had testing. (I finished today) So my mother will stop telling me to study, and I'll be able to write more :D theblondeone07- Well I didn't update soon....but I did update! ishandahalf- I like beans, they're yummy :D 4Rogue- Exactly, that's no reason for him to assume that she's his, overprotective...wolverine...person... yeah...Thanks for reviewing! Artemis Hunter- First off let me say, I LOVE YOUR NAME!!! Artemis is my favorite Goddess!! GambitGirl2008- *Hands you a tissue* Aw, don't cry :D See it's updated! RealityDreamer- Uh..........big......word.......huh? Well you think it's interesting so that's good! UndyingImmortal- I am honored that the Immortal one reviewed! I bow in humbleness *bows* :D  
  
Logan stood where he was, he now had a perfect shot at the Cajun. But before he even got a chance to aim, Gambit disappeared behind a tree. Logan grunted as he lost the Cajun, he sniffed the air trying to find the direction Gambit went in. But Gambit's scent was all over this place  
  
"Damn!" Logan walked into the clearing the Cajun had been in only moments before. With his superb hearing he heard the sound of a paintball gun being fired. Throwing himself on the ground he barely dodged the two small red balls. He quickly stood up with both claws extended out. "Where are YA?!" He practically growled, shaking the plants and trees that surround him.  
  
"Right here mon ami." Gambit jumped down from one of the trees, the paintball gun in hand. "Been waitin' for ya."  
  
Logan snarled at Remy, "Yer tricky, I'll give ya that."  
  
Gambit bowed, and secretly pulled out three playing cards as he did so. "Sorry Cajun I ain't one for pleasantries." Logan jumped at Gambit, ready to strike. But went flying backwards when Gambit tossed one of his cards, against Logan's chest.  
  
Shaking his head Logan shook off the pain that shot through his chest. "Da name's Gambit, remember it." Logan and Gambit fought each and quickly found, that despite their efforts neither one could get the upper hand. For each punch that Logan threw Gambit countered.  
  
"Come on mon ami ya can do better den dat, no?" Gambit's smile never left his face as Logan lunged him, with his claws extended. Logan was ready to kill, he wasn't used to someone besting him in a fight, and he didn't like the feeling. Logan swung dangerously close to Gambit's head, but luckily Remy was prepared for it, and flipped away.  
  
Logan and Gambit stared each other down, sizing each other up, seeing who was going to give first. Remy knew he couldn't let Logan rest for to long, otherwise his healing factor would start kicking into overdrive.  
  
"Don't push ya luck Cajun." Logan popped his neck, "I ain't used to losin' an I ain't gonna start now." Logan tried rushing Gambit again, but Remy jumped out of the way and threw two cards hitting Logan in the back. And before Logan could turn around to attack again. Gambit had his paintball gun out and tagged Logan.  
  
Logan looked down at the shirt, and raised an eyebrow at Remy. "One down, one ta' go." Gambit said smiling before he walked off. "Guess ya're gonna havta get used ta' losin', hien?" Gambit shouted over his shoulder, before finally disappearing.  
  
Logan released an animal like growl in anger. *Damn kid's too cocky for his own good.* Logan stared at where Gambit once stood. Logan was starting to like Gambit less and less with each passing second.  
  
416  
  
Rogue and Ororo were both in the sky each trying their bests to defeat each other. "If'n Ah'm goin' down Storm, ya'll havta catch meh first!" Rogue threw her gun down and made a bomb dive towards the ground. It was obvious that she had run out of paintballs and was using her last resort. With Jean's powers she sent a telekinetic blast at Storm pushing her several feet away from her, giving herself a head start.  
  
Rogue landed only feet away from Gambit, risking Storm hearing them he called out to her. "Rogue! Over here."  
  
Rogue spun around ready to attack. "Wha!? Oh, Remy it's ya. So Ah'm gonna guess tha' ya beat Logan." He smiled at her and shrugged as if it had been nothing.  
  
"What can I say, Remy be da best, no?"  
  
"Well if Remy's so great, why don't he help me defeat Storm?"  
  
He grabbed her hand, and gave an extravagant bow. "Ya wish be my command, chere."  
  
She blushed at him as he stood up and looked out to the sky. "Um, howzabout Ah let her trail meh an' ya can get her from behind?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan chere."  
  
416  
  
Storm landed with the grace of a goddess in a small clearing. "Now where could Rogue have gone? I know I saw her head into this place." She made her way through the forest looking for any sign of Rogue.  
  
Storm was about ready to give up all hope of finding Rogue when she caught a glimpse of Rogue's white strip to her left. Storm continued walking as if she hadn't seen anything. She started making her way towards Rogue and within moments, she found Rogue standing against a tree her back to Storm.  
  
But before Ororo could shoot Rogue, she felt a sharp sting hit her in the back. "By the Goddess!"  
  
Rogue spun around with a huge grin on her face. "Gotcha Storm!"  
  
Storm turned around to find Gambit leaning peacefully against a huge tree, "Sorry Stormy, but it had ta' be done, can ya forgive dis simple thief?" He said as he winked at her.  
  
Storm sighed in exasperation and gave a small smile of her own. "Do not call me by that name child, before you see what a true Goddess can do."  
  
A/N: Okay so threatening you with broccoli didn't get you to review.....so now I threaten you with the wrath of...of.......hmm....let me think of this one for a bit......................  
  
Please review?? 


	7. Post Danger Room

Disclaimer: Have you ever noticed that the idea of me owning the X-Men is crazy?  
  
A/N: I am sorry it took so long for this update, but I got confused on which story I updated and which one I didn't... But wasn't that loads of fun? Logan's pissed that he lost, Cyclops is whining because now he has paint on his uniform, Stormy is...well....Stormy, Jean is all asleep at the moment, and as for Gambit and Rogue. They've grown even closer! Who loves the Danger Room? *Throws hands in the air* I DO!! I DO!!  
  
Wanda: You don't think...... Cosmo: I never think!!  
-Fairly Odd Parents  
  
Star-Of-Chaos: Opps! Sorry, well here you go! :D Hope this makes up for my absent mindedness, but I have a medical excuse. It's been determined I have SAS or SAM, Short Attention Span, and Short Ass Memory  
  
Chronicles Bailey: Here you go, glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Leafee LeBeau: Darn -snaps fingers- Oh well, guess I'll have to ask Marvel for him then ; )  
  
Gambit Gril2008: Here you go, glad you think it's kool! I think so to :D  
  
Reality Dreamer: Well there was this whole thing, about Remy being empathic. That's why I had that in there, and thanks for defining that! The word was a 'wee' too big for me  
  
Calliann: Yeah because the wrath of me is pretty...um....wrathy... Glad you like it, you'll like this chapter!  
  
Logan sat in the observation room that hung from the ceiling, and looked down on the Danger Room. Jean laid on the couch that was across from him, still passed out thanks to Rogue. And as much fun it would have been to take advantage of the situation he was still too pissed about being beat by Gambit.  
  
Remy and Rogue had just finished their fight against Storm. So all three of them were walking towards the observation room together. Logan narrowed his eyes on Gambit, *Damn irogent arrogant punk* Leaning against the glass he saw all three of them laughing and smiling. *Think I'm gonna havta show 'em exactly how much I don't like bein' made a fool of.*  
  
Just then Cyclops walked into the room without his uniform top. Logan quirked an eyebrow at Scott, Scott looked behind him and then back at Logan. "What?"  
  
"Where's ya shirt, Bub?"  
  
Scott made a child-like pout at the mention of his uniform. "It's in the washer. There was paint on it." Logan just nodded at Scott and went back to staring out the huge window. When Scott walked over next to him, "Have they finished yet?"  
  
It took all the willpower Logan had not to growl again, and stick the claws into Scott's stomach. He would rather gut a certain cajun, but Scott was the only other person in the room besides Jean. "Yeah. They finished." Scott just nodded and walked over to his seat waiting for the others to come up.  
  
"So...uh....Logan. What's new?" Scott asked shifting uncomfortably in his chair. *Of everyone that had a to be tag out next, it had to have been Logan. At least Storm will actually talk, and not call me names.*  
  
Logan only grunted a response to Scott's question as he watched the others disappear into the elevator. He sat down in his chair waiting for the door's of the elevator to open. Seconds later the three others stepped out from behind the silver doors, and took their places at the table.  
  
Scott stood up, "Okay everyone, I think it's safe to say that we had a good session. Although I didn't think this through when I thought up the idea of using paintballs...."  
  
Gambit leaned back in his seat and put his feet on the table, "Remy thinks dat it was a pretty good idea mon ami." Logan grunted at Gambit.  
  
"Yes well, I've quickly figured out paint, and leather don't mix, Gambit." Scott turned back to the entire group, "Well I just wanted to tell everyone good session and don't forget we have another morning meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Awww, don't ya got anything bettah ta' do 'sides wake us up at 5 somethin' in tha mornin', Scott?"  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Rogue on this one, dear." Everyone looked over to the couch where Jean now sat holding her head. Scott thought about it for a second.  
  
"Well, if it's what everyone wants. Instead we'll have sparring sessions tomorrow afternoon. You're all dismissed."  
  
416  
  
Remy walked down the hall dripping wet, only covered by a humble white towel. He knew that he had to be quick to get back to his room, if Jean or even Cyclops caught him trailing water in the hallway then he would have doing garbage duty for probably a month. Then he saw Rogue walking out of her room, carrying her uniform. "Where ya goin' chere?"  
  
She looked over and saw Remy standing there staring at her, in nothing but a towel. "Uh.......huh?"  
  
He smiled and laughed, "I asked where ya're goin'...wit' ya uniform." She shook her head, snapping back to reality, then looked down at her hands. And sure enough, she was holding her uniform.  
  
"Oh! Ah'm talkin' it down ta tha laundry room. If'n I don't wash 'em now, Ah'll fah'get 'bout it later on."  
  
"Well mind if I join ya, chere?"  
  
She smiled at him, "Not at all Remy, but ya should probably put on some clothes." He looked down at himself, having forgotten that he was in nothing but a towel.  
  
He laughed, "Wha? Ya sayin' ya don't like Remy runnin' practically naked?" She rolled her eyes at him, when the truth of the matter was she loved Remy going around with practically nothing on. "I'll be right back, since ya want me ta' get clothes on so badly." He walked into his room and got dressed.  
  
416  
  
Rogue sat on the dryer as Remy threw their clothes into the washer. He leaned against the machine and looked at her, "Ya hungry chere?"  
  
"Actually yeah I am, guess tha' danger room session took more energy then Ah thought it did."  
  
He smiled at her, "Well howzabout I order a pizza an' we watch a movie ta'gether?" She smiled back at him and jumped down from the dryer.  
  
"Sounds like a plan...Do ah get ta' pick the movie?"  
  
He crossed his arms across his chest, as if he was giving it serious thought. When they both knew that of course he was going to let her pick the movie. "Well......I guess.....but no chick flicks, hein?"  
  
Laughing she said, "Alright, jus' make sure not ta put any peppers on tha pizza like last time."  
  
He smiled at the memory, she had taken one bite of pizza and then chugged the whole liter of pepsi, once she got a taste of the peppers. "But chere, Remy thought ya liked peppers."  
  
"Sure Ah do, jus' not completely coverin' a pizza, Ah couldn't even tell if there was cheeze on it!"  
  
"Nah, ya're jus' overreactin', like da river rat ya are." He said as he walked out of the laundry room.  
  
Her face dropped when he called her a river rat. "Uh! 'Least Ah ain't a swamp rat." She said as she threw a sock at him, hitting him successfully in the back of the head. He turned around and pretended to be wounded.  
  
"Chere, ya hurt me." Placing his hand on his heart, he fell to his knees. Stretching his other arm out to her, "Chere...-gasp- ya got- gotta, kiss me an' make it all bettah!" She just crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose at him, trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"Now why would Ah wanna do that, swamp rat?" She turned away as if she was snubbing him. He leered at her, and grinned.  
  
"Maybe 'cause I know where ya're ticklish. Dat's why."  
  
Her eyes widened as she turned to him. "Ya wouldn't....."  
  
He stood up and started walking closer to her, still smiling. "'Course I would chere, ya know dat." She screamed as she ran down the hall, with Remy chasing after her, laughing all the way into the rec room.  
  
A/N: Aw sweet Romy fluffiness, well I gave ya what ya want, so..................aren't ya gonna review? 


	8. Pizza's Here

Disclaimer: Please be careful with me, I'm sensitive, and I'd like to stay that way  
  
A/N: I'm so, so, so, so--o, sorry!!! Please forgive me for the _long_ wait. But I had all these projects, and then finals, and then.......well.........laziness. But you can all thank Star-OfoChaos for getting me back on the ball. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! And look, there's even more Romy fluffiness!!! YAY  
  
A/A/N (Another Author Note): Oh yeah, the pizza guy is back by popular demand! Go ugly pizza guy!! (Can't remember who he is? Shame on you! -shakes finger- Take a peek at the first chap an' you'll remember)  
  
"Whoever said it's better to love and lost, then to never love at all, is an idiot."  
-Anybody who's ever loved and lost  
  
Zodaic: Well I don't want an all-out war on my hands, so I'll continue :D

Leafee: Yay, you'll try to and share Remy....if you owned him.... Howabout we both kidnap him -evil look- Bwahaha!

J'sremy: Hm....don't know about Logan beating up Remy, but there will be plenty of tension later on in the story.

Star-Of-Chaos: If you like Remy in a towel you'll love the chapter that will soon be posted...still another or two chapters until then though.....hope you can wait!

Calliann: As long as there is no wraith to be had! And here's another chapter for you!  
  
-------------------------416-------------------------  
  
The doorbell rang and Rogue jumped up from the couch, "Ah'll get it!" She walked over to the doors and opened it to come face to face with the pizza boy.  
  
"Hi, one meat lovers pizza."  
  
"Yeah jus' a sec." Rogue reached into her pocket and trying to ignore his hideousness. "How much is it?"  
  
He looked down at the recite, and answered. "14 dollars and 65 cents." She nodded at him and continued to dig through her purse. "So, uh, you guys order a lot of pizza."  
  
"Yeah there's a lotta of us here an' we basically live off tha stuff."  
  
He laughed, trying to appear cool. "Yeah I sort of figured, but then again who doesn't live off this stuff?"  
  
She handed him the money and smiled. "There ya go, $14.65."  
  
He handed her the pizza, and took the money. "You know, uh...if you ever wanna get together and just hang out, that'd be pretty cool. We could have pizza."  
  
"Uh......well...." Rogue searched for a way to get out of this predicament.  
  
Just then Remy came over and grabbed the pizza from her. "Da' movies all set up chere. Ya comin'?"  
  
She silently thanked him, even if he couldn't hear it. "Of course Ah am." She smiled at the pizza boy again, "Well thank ya fah tha pizza." He just nodded and made his way back to his little red car, with the huge domino's sign on top.  
  
Remy watched the pizza boy go an' turned to Rogue, "What was dat all 'bout chere?" She took back the pizza and started walking to the TV room.  
  
"Oh nothin', jus' tha pizza boy tryin' ta get a date."  
  
-------------------------416-------------------------  
  
Rogue laid comfortabely against Remy's chest, watching the movie. While every so often taking more bites of her pizza along with some of his. They were about half-way through the movie when Rogue heard the professor's voice in her head.  
  
{Rogue, would you please come to my office?}  
  
{Sure, professah.}  
  
She turned to Remy who hadn't been paying much attention to the movie, but had been watching her most of the time. She smiled sympathically at him. "Ah'm sorry, sugah, but Ah'm gonna havta take a raincheck on our movie."  
  
He frowned but it went unseen by Rogue, as she stretched from her where she sat. "Why's dat chere?"  
  
"Tha professah wants meh ta go meet him in his office." He simply nodded and watched her walk away. Before she walked out of the room though she called out to him over her shoulder, "We'll watch anothah movie an' next time we'll actually finish it!"  
  
He laughed, "I'm gonna keep ya ta dat chere!" After she was gone he turned off the TV an' started cleaning up the food laying all over the table.

-------------------------416-------------------------  
  
"Ya wanted to see meh, professah?" Rogue walked into the huge office, and sat down in front of the huge oak desk.  
  
He looked up at her as he set down the book he had been reading. "Yes, Rogue. How have you been doing?" She searched for an answer surprised by his question. Usually the professor was straight to the point.  
  
"Ah've been doin' good...why do ya ask?"  
  
"Oh no reason at all, just curiousity." He looked down at some papers on his desk, "Well Rogue, as you know I have continued my research concerning your powers for quite some time now." Fear rushed through Rogue as she feared he would say that he has given up hope, and it's pointless to even dream of touching another person ever again. "And I believe that I may have found you a way to control your powers."  
  
Rogue sat there wide eyed at the professor's words, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Ya're fuckin' wit' meh." She quickly regained her senses and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, Ah'm sorry professah. Ah din't...wha' Ah meant....sorry?"  
  
The professor laughed, "No, think nothing of it Rogue, I understand the shock of the situation." He wheeled out from behind the desk and stopped next to Rogue. She sat there completely still, all her thoughts mixing together. He took one of her hand in his and smiled at her.  
  
"Rogue, this is a huge deal. You may actually be able to grain control of your powers, if this works you'll be able to touch again. But you have to be willing to go through the training, and practices."  
  
She practically knocked the professor backwards in his chair as she threw her arms around him. "Ah am! Ah will! Ah'll do anythin' if'n Ah'll be able ta touch again!"  
  
-------------------------416-------------------------A/N: Poor unlovable pizza boy.... -shakes head in pity- Anywho! I know not to much Romy fluffiness, but sorry I wasn't hit by inspiration....which considering last time I went lookin' for inspiration I flew off a bike, I'm okay with that. I know, I know you're sad that it's over, but I got good news. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance........hell i wish..... No really I do have good news, I've already finished the next chap an' jus' waitin' for reviews. So quick! PUSH THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON!! 


	9. Hard Work Pays Off

Disclaimer: I own the many voices taking refuge in my head :D  
  
'From age to age, nothing changes and yet everything is completely different'  
-Aldous Huxley  
  
Daydreaming Immortal: LoL, well, that isn't a good thing to joke about anyways, Rogue and Gambit are made for each other. No pizza boy shall stand in their way! I forbid it!! : D

Leafee: You'll have to wait and see, now won't you.... Oh and remind me not to drive anywhere near you....

MutantFreek: Of course he won't, it is the curse of being the pizza boy Reality Dreamer: I'm sorry, but I just hate how people want him with Rogue, plus it's not fair how he's such a main focus of the storylines

GambitGirl2008: Hope this is soon enough : D For your eyes only: Will do ; ) but sadly there is no fluff in this chapter : ( sorry Ishandahalf: Hehe, bunnies on crack : D

Shaishe: Well I can't have you reading..ly...ness.. uh, you know what I meant, right?

Star-of-Chaos: Yeah, it wasn't a fun experience, but at least I wasn't flying off a motorcycle : D, although that would mean I would own a motorcycle, and I don't mind that....

Achilles: Glad you like, and I'm sorry, see the levels we authors have to stoop to for reviews –hint, hint, wink, wink-

Misstress LeBeau: Glad you like it! I agree the whole Logan/Rogue and Bobby/Rogue thing is a terrible, terrible idea. I think I ranted about it in my bio, anywho! Hope you like this chapter : D

J'sremy: Thanks you muches. Here you are

Laura: Your wish is my command....well not really, but it's close enough

Mystic-wiccan: LoL, well since you said please

Ace: Unfinished movies? Hmm, I'm all lost, and confused....again...dang it! If you're talking about my movie-fic stories, technically it's only two. Because I'm going to delete Blue Imposter, and Romantic Confusion is finished. So that only leaves, Mislead Hearts, and Pre-X-School

Rogue4787: Well sorry, this chapter isn't much longer, in fact I think it might be shorter : ( But, it does lead up to something pretty great : D I know, it's just so, -shudders- eww! How can they put Rogue with them, how can they even think of putting Rogue with them???

-------------------------416-------------------------  
  
"Ugh! Ah can't do it!" She frowned as she fought the tears in eyes, "Ah should jus' give it up...Ah'll never touch anyone evah 'gain..."  
  
The professor wheeled out in front of her, "Rogue now come on, when I first told you about this. You said that you were willing to go through all the hard work."  
  
She looked at him, with something close to a pout on her face. "Well yeah, but tha' was ba'fore Ah found out how hard this is." She thought about the first day they had started working on her powers, which sometime next week would make it three whole months.  
  
"This is only hard, because you're making it hard on yourself. Rogue you need to trust that you can do this, believe in yourself. I know it's hard to control a mutation, especially one such as yours. But the power to do so is in there, you just have to learn to harness it."  
  
She waved her hand in the air, her tears now forgotten. "Yeah, yeah, Ah know, it's all mental, Ah can think of it like a light switch." She was getting a little annoyed with the professor's speech, considering this was about the hundredth time she's heard it. "Al'ight I'm ready, professah." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Opening her eyes again she slowly pulled off her gloves, and neverously looked at the Professor's outstretched hand. _'Ah can do this...Ah'_ Rogue's face showed signs of her mental strain of trying to hold back her powers.  
  
Frustration and fear consumed her as she reached out for the professor's outstretched hand. She took a deep breath as their hands connected. Only this time she didn't feel the sudden rush of memories and powers. She screamed for joy. "Professah Ah'm doin' it! Ah'm touchin' ya! Oh GAWD!!"  
  
The professor smiled, "Rogue congratulations, you finally did it." She threw her arms around him in a big bear hug. "Thank ya so much professah!"  
  
-------------------------416-------------------------  
  
Rogue was practically skipping down the hallways when she ran into Wolverine, quite literally. He held her by her shoulders, and looked at her. "Yer al'ight, kid?" He was a bit thrown off by the huge smile on her face.  
  
"Never bettah." She thought about telling Wolverine right there and then, but she already knew who she wanted to be the first to know. "In fact, Ah'm bettah then evah."  
  
He looked at her questionablely, "Well okay... I'll see ya 'round. I'm goin' down ta Harry's."  
  
She nodded and stared a moment before throwing her arms around him and hugging him. "Bye Logan!" And with that she continued to run down the hallway and to the stairs. Leaving a confused, and baffled Wolverine behind. He walked out to the garage thinking about the hug she had given to him, and was hopping for another soon.  
  
-------------------------416-------------------------  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter...don't hurt me...But at least I've taken care of Rogue's powers, right? And yes I skipped out on like months of her working on them, but well...I was too lazy to write all that out. So hope you enjoyed what I gave you, and I promise you'll love the next one....infact I guarantee it! 


	10. Dreams No More

Disclaimer: I won't be ignored!!!  
  
A/N: I'm swimming in my own toilet, and I like it!  
  
'Did you know both Maximilien Robspierre, and Maximus Quintus, died painful and horrific deaths...guess that explains grandpa. Sucks for you though...'  
-My cousin to another family member  
  
**Leafee: LoL Oh believe me! I haven't forgotten your warning!**

**Nicca: I......um..........thanks....You might wanna read my bio. Think you'll be able to figure out who Rogue ends up with. -shudders-**

**RouGeY: Yay! The blue button has been found! I've been wondering where it was LoL ; )**

**Farevay: Aren't you going to call Bob anyways now, since I've been poisioned and I'm spreading. Hehe I'm in your flower pot! LoL I will always be 'NeighborhoodLadykiller' ....-places hand on my heart- On the inside. And are we sure I _don't_ belong in a loony bin, with nothing but a number?**

**Ishandahalf: It has been brought. Soley at your request! : D ...Well yours and I fear the four mauraders, who are still under Star's control.... Anywho!**

**GambitGirl2008: Hope I got this up soon enough, just be glad it didn't take over half a year. Took me that long one time.....hehe......**

**Peace215: I'm sorry, this chapter is longer, so here you go. And thanks for the compliment, I always appreciate them : D**

**Star-Of-Chaos: Hey! Those wet noodles hurt, you know! : p I think you'll be pleased, so no more beating of the wet noodles?**

-------------------------416-------------------------  
  
Rogue hesitated once she reached his door, now came the hard part. She took a deep breath and lightly tapped on the door.  
  
She heard his voice yell out from behind the door and she unconsciously held her breath while listening to his footsteps getting closer.  
  
The door swung open and she came face to face with him. Well, for a split second anyway, once the door was fully open, she saw that he only had on the black leather pants that are part of his uniform. He was topless from the chest up, except for the white towel hanging from his neck. His body was glistening with sweat. He probably jus' got outta a danger room session. Looking his body up and down, she silently thanked god repeatedly in her mind.  
  
He noticed Rogue eyeing him and smirked to himself. "See somethin' ya like, ma cherie?"  
  
She smiled back at him, "Maybe, sugah. Can Ah come in, or are ya gonna make meh stand out here all day, Swamp Rat?"  
  
He took a step back and did an overly extravagant bow for her. "Ya wish is mah command."  
  
She did a miniature curtsy, "Why thank ya." After she walked in, he stood up and shut the door behind him then sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"So why are ya gracin' me wit' your wonderful presence ma cherie? Not dat I ain't enjoyin' every second." He said winking at her. She looked at him from underneath her long lashes, and unknowingly sent waves of lust and desire through his body. It took all his control just to stop the groan forming in his throat.  
  
"Ah think it'd be easier if Ah jus' show ya sugah." Still rearing from the looks that she gave him a moment ago, he merely nodded at her. She smiled at him again, "Now close your eyes swamp rat." He raised his eyebrows in question but decided to play along anyway.  
  
With his eyes closed, she leaned up and gently placed her lips to his. Finally feeling how soft and warm they really were.  
  
For a split second he jus' sat there, shocked. Nevertheless, he quickly realized that nothing was happening. At least nothing he didn't want. While continuing the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He heard her moan against his lips and smiled to himself. Then he ran his tongue over her lips asking for permission into her mouth.  
  
She instantly granted him access and he took full advantage of it. He searched every inch of her mouth, tasted every part, and savored it all.  
  
Rogue only pulled away from Remy to catch her breath. He looked at her with desire and love in his eyes and smiled, "I'm gonna take a guess an' say dat ya got control o' your powers, hien, ma cherie?"  
  
She smiled at him she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Shut up an' kiss me, sugah." He gladly obliged to her every request.  
  
(He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her in for another kiss. While his tongue searched her mouth once more his hands began to mimic his tongue. They ran down her back and to the sides of her waist.  
  
She squirmed in his lap and he groaned into her mouth. The next time she did it on purpose, and murmured against his mouth. "Mm, comfy." He smiled at her and raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure I can think o' much more comfortable position's mon amour." He winked at her and placed her down on the bed.  
  
He laid down on top of her, but made sure to keep his weight on his arm placed at her side. She wrapped her leg around his, pulling him closer. His mouth left her own, and he heard her cry in protest.  
  
"Don't worry ma cherie, Remy ain't goin' anywhere, ya won't want him ta." He smiled at her and began to trail kisses along her neck. While running his hands up her stomach, she giggled at his touch.  
  
She ran her hands down his chest feeling the warmth from it. His muscles twitched every time she skimmed over his skin. She pulled his head back up to her face for another kiss, while running her hands through his soft hair.  
  
She heard him groan into her mouth. Then he pulled away and looked her in the eyes, his expression desperate and strained. For a moment, she began to fear that she had done something wrong.  
  
"Ma cherie, how far do ya want dis ta go, cause I ain't sure how much willpower I got left." She bit her lip, she hadn't actually thought this completely through. Seeing her bite her lip he quickly added. "We don't have ta do anythin' ma cherie. I don't want ya ta regret doin' sumthin' cause we were in da heat o' da moment."  
  
She looked up at him nervously. "It ain't tha' sugah. Its jus' tha' Ah've never actually gone tha' far. Never even dreamed Ah would be able ta go this far. An' Ah want ta go furtha, but . . ."  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek, "What ma cherie, tell meh." She looked over to the side, as if his alarm clock had become more interesting. When she finally answered, it was in a whisper. "Ah'm scared."  
  
He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "Dat's understandable ma cherie, I mean ya haven't been able ta touch for a while now. We can wait till ya're ready."  
  
"Ah want ya now Cajun, Ah have for the longest time."  
  
He looked at her his eyes filled with love, while his smile was a soft and gentle one. "Den we make tonight a slow tonight."  
  
She smiled at him, "Yeah that sounds good."  
  
-------------------------416-------------------------  
  
A/N: Bwahaha! Evil aren't I? : D I wasn't going to stop there, but I got an even better idea that will present itself soon. Oh and you can all that Star-Of-Chaos for the update, I think if it wasn't for her I wouldn't ever update 


	11. Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: If you do not belong like hell. No seriously, this has adult type context. Thus the 'R' rating, so if you don't like reading this, run like hell

A/N: You guys are gonna like this chapter, at least that's what the little voices in my head told me. But they could be wrong, they have been before. And that's why they paid for it!!! -Shakes fist at little voices- That's why I like the new voices in my head!

"As the cars come by

like the sun

or enemy

you wonder

you wonder"

-Yeah Yeah Yeahs

Nicca: Thanks I appreciate it! Although I get the feeling you won't like the ending :

Lady F: I've noticed a lot of things we say to each other can be misinterrupted. LoL And I'm so happy that you're glad Star is threatening me, you're so kind to care about my well-being :p j/k LoL You know I don't think I've been cured of this poison yet!

Star: Oh yeah! It's definitely good! You just better get Community Service updated! :p

Fudgebrown: Sorry it took me a while to get it updated, between school starting, looking for a job, and practicing for my drivers test, it's been a little hectic. Hope this makes up for it :D

Slience is Deafening: LoL It'd be nice if all guys were like Remy! -Sighs- He's soo sweet and handsome, and -sighs- he's just soo perfect!

Redeyes813: Yes death to Bobby!!!!! hehe, such happy thoughts :D

Leafee: You know I think it might be normal to hear voices in your phone......oo Well this isn't exactly ASAP......you aren't going to murder me are you!? Please don't, the chapter's worth it!!!

Ishandahalf: LoL I was just thinking how I haven't read that phrase for a while! LoL hehe bunnies on crack

Gambitsgirl2008: Glad you liked it, I guarantee you'll love this

EE's Skysong: -Joins you in Romyness dance- Oh yeah! I rock, I rock! Oh yeah!!! :D

PearlAngelOfTime: LoL Sorry about the that, but this will make up for it. I promise, and if it doesn't I'll pour the honey and ants on my bed, myself ;D

FudgeBrowne: Whoa......deja vu here!

Detroit: Will do!

Aurora16: Whoo-hoo! I'm an eleven!

Anda: I have to agree with you there!

Jaden: Hopes I didn't keep you in too much suspense

-------------------------416-------------------------

Walking down the hallways Logan smiled to himself. She was finally eighteen, a nice legal age, he couldn't help but let out a feral grin at that thought. Logan figured that he'd wait outside the danger room and give Rogue a surprise. Once she finished her sparing session with the Cajun, he planned to take her out to Harry's Hideaway. Just like he had told her he would, a while back. Then, after that he could proceed with his plans to make her his woman.

He stopped at the corner when he saw the familiar sights of a fight. Standing there he leisurely watched them practice, but he made sure to remain out of sight.

Remy dropped down to the ground, and swung his leg out, tripping her, but just as fast as he tripped her. He flew back up and made sure to catch her before she fell. He held her in his arms, while smiling at her. "Gotcha chere."

She smiled playfully back at him, "Ya sure 'bout that sugah?" she had wrapped a leg around the back of his kneecap and pulled, which caused him to land flat on his back, while she jumped down on him, so that she was sitting on his stomach. A grin much like his own, was now firmly plastered on her lips. "Now, wha's tha' thang yer always sayin'?" Her grin widened as she sat there mocking him, but at the current moment he didn't seem to mind at all. But then again why would he, the woman he had fallen in love with was sitting ontop of him.

"Bang ya dead." She giggled as she leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips.

Logan stood there shocked, he could feel his blood pressure rapidly rising. That jerk was kissing Marie! _His _Marie! His! He let out a small and quiet growl, as he watched their kiss intensify with each passing moment.

Not letting their lips part for even a moment, Remy stood up with Rogue in his arms. He then made his way into the locker rooms. While she began to play with the shaggy hair that hung around his neck.

Logan stood there still in shock, even as they disappeared behind the locker doors. It was only when Logan heard the showers turn on, that he unsheathed his claws. And silently made his way in, intent with the thought of killing Gambit. He slowly making his way around the rows of lockers towards the showers, like a predator. Peeking out from behind the row of lockers closest to the showers, the sight he saw nearly killed him on the spot.

That no good Cajun womanizer held Rogue up against the glass wall in the shower. With one hand against the glass wall he used the other to hold Marie tightly by her ass while he worked their bodies together. Her own hands were tightly gripping his hair, to keep his head on her chest as he sucked away at her.

This was one of the time's Logan wished his hearing wasn't so damn good. His enhanced senses allowed him to hear her moaning his name, and worse of all encouraging him. While Remy would whisper in her ear, endearments in French and english. Logan could hear every gasp, and moan, that came from her. His other senses picked, up on them to. He could smell them, their scents mingling together to become one, much like they were doing. Logan felt like their desires, lust, and even their love for one another were burning at the very skin inside his nostrils, only his healing couldn't fix something like that.

Not able to stand the sight of his Marie being with someone else he resheathed his claws, and quickly walked away. Trying to erase the sound, smells, and images from his brain. As he walked towards the door, he couldn't resist the urge to tear up a row of lockers on his way out. After tearing up some lockers, he stormed out, already thinking of the most painful ways to kill the Cajun.

-------------------------416-------------------------

Logan stormed down the hall, anger practically radiating off, of him. Luckily all the students knew to stay away from Logan when he was in this state. And any that were in the hallways, quickly ran into their rooms or classes at the sight of him. All the students running out of his way didn't phase Logan in the least. His mind was else where, his mind was still on...them. He could still see it all, hear it all. Even as he stormed past the kitchen, where Scott and Jean sat eating lunch. The images of Rogue and Gambit continued as if was he was still in the locker room watching them.

_Gambit tasting ever part of her, leaving his mark on her neck. As steam from the hot water raining down on them surrounded their bodies. Marie leaving red trails down his back, from where she was digging her fingers into._

He practically broke down the back door as he ran off into the woods, and began slashing down anything in arms reach. Trees fell all around him, he knew Scott would piss his panties, when he found out. But at the moment, Logan didn't give a damn about the Boy Scout. He could still visualize it.

_Marie nibbling on his lip before she plunged her tongue into his mouth, tasting every inch she could. While Remy continued to pump in and out of her. Experiencing, what it was like to be her lover, to be her world._

He threw out his hands in anger, claws in the air. As an animalistic growl, bellowed out from deep within him.

_Throwing her head back against the glass and screaming his name as he pushed her over the edge. The way it sounded like she was possessed and completely at his will. And him claiming her as his as he jumped of the edge with her._

"MARIE!" Logan screamed out into the night, knowing that everyone inside the upper levels of the mansion could hear him.

-------------------------416-------------------------

A/N: That was, -cough-graphic-cough- don't you think? :D Well, does this make up for leaving you guys hanging like I did, last chapter? And if it doesn't.....well then that's something you need to deal with on your own.... Anywho! _Tag you're it, Star!!! hehe, runs to start writing next chapter_.


	12. Revenge Best Served Raw

Disclaimer: Yes. Yes I do own the X-Men. You all now finally know the truth....

A/N: Sorry for such the long wait, but it's not technically my fault! It's my stupid job's fault, they're the ones that are giving me 7 hour shifts right after school, and making me stay until midnight! But I think you'll be pleased with this chapter, and no I'm sorry no shower scenes in this one. Sorry....

'Let it show that I'm not always high, 'cause on the way down you watched me burn!!'

-Three Days Grace

**Star**: Damn super-speedy-updating person.... You update too fast! Watch I'm gonna post this and like two seconds after you're gonna have another chapter up.... Anywho! Tag! -Runs away- You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread person--I'm all politically correct and shit :D

**PryoMidnightVamp**: Yes Remy is much better! Although I actually have nothing against Logan... he's just too....he gets on my nerves at times, let's just put it that way. .....Go Remy!!!

**Redeyes813**: Thanks, hope you'll like this one as well

**fille-drole**: Here's some more for you : )

**ishandahalf**: Don't even think that Logan would kill Remy! That would just be wrong in the Marvel universe...but then again Marvel does do a lot of wrong things to the characters..... But Logan will not kill Remy!

**MJK**: Yeah I was gonna have it pick up at chapter 10, but then I got the shower idea, and wanted to use that instead. Thanks, I was trying to make Logan seem more animalistic, then human. So I figured, well animals are all possessive of their mates right? Only Marie isn't his mate, so there, haha, he's hurt now

**Reader**: I'll try and tone down the 'Ah' for you : )

**Xcoolcomic**: Hehee, I like that idea. -Writes down in notebook- Blow off Logan's head...

**GambitGirl2008**: It's always good when Logan's pissed...or Scott for that matter.. it's fun to piss those too off :D

**Leafee**: No! It's the return of the pokey stick!!! Here's your chapter, please just don't poke me....please? :p Plus it's all ironic, Rogue and Remy got dirty in the bathroom...and that's where people usually get all clean....yeah...

**Sweety8587**: Of course it'll be Romy to the end, no other way for it to be. :D

**Devonshirelass**: I'd gladly give you Logan, but unfortunately I don't own him....despite what I wrote in my disclaimer......

**Orion****Kohaishu**: Uh....okay, you worry me......

**Emerald****Kat's** **Eye**: LoL sorry to disappoint you, but no shower or bedroom scenes in this chapter. There is Romy fluffiness though!

**Amber**: Here's some more cuteness : )

**Jakathera**: Unfortunately, no. I couldn't put Logan and Rogue together if I tried, I'd freak out then my mom would lock me up in that asylum that's across my high school. ....Although she might already be planning on doing so.....

**-------------------------416-------------------------**

_Remy I would like to you to come to my office. I have an assignment for you_. Remy sighed before lifting off the blankets to get up, while he muttered about 'damned psychics, and mental privacy.' When a hand suddenly shot up and grabbed him by the elastic band of his boxers pulling him back down, onto the nice soft fluffy bed.

Next thing he knew he was laying back down, with Rogue snuggling as close as she could to him. "Hmm, don't go. Stay here, sugah." Smiling he turned on his side and wrapped an arm around her, while kissing her through her hair, since her face was current buried in his stomach.

"Remy'd love ta ma cherie, but he gots a call from da profess'ah. Somethin' 'bout an assignment." He waited a moment for her to say something, but she had already fallen back asleep. Smiling to himself, he reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around him, and pulled the covers up around her body.

Quickly dressing he silently made his way out of the room and down the hallway towards the professor's study. Not bothering to knock he opened the door and walked inside the room like he owned it. He stopped in front of the huge oak desk, where the professor was sitting going over several files and scattered papers. "Ya wanted ta see me profess'ah?"

Xaiver looked up at Remy with a tired smile, "Ah, yes, Gambit. Please, have a seat." He said while motioning to the over stuffed leather chair on the right. Remy sat down and waited to the professor to go over what ever the mission was that he needed Remy for. Folding the papers neatly the professor placed them off to his right, before steepling his fingers and leaning against the arm rests on his wheelchair. "I need you to retrieve some information for me."

Gambit smiled at the professor with a knowing smile, "Don't ya mean steal?"

The professor covered his mouth as he made a slight coughing sound, while Remy let out an amused laugh. "Yes, that's what I meant Remy. You see, I've gotten some news that the government is beginning the construction of something called Project S-46. The project, if placed in motion, would be a real threat to mutantkind. Think of it as an extremists way of controlling the mutants."

Remy looked at the professor looked at him skeptically, "An' jus' how do dey plan on controllin' mutants? Mean not like dey got some huge robots ta 'round us all up, no?" He finished with a carefree shrug of his shoulders. Remy's mood changed swiftly at the expression on the professors face. "Profess'ah?"

"Remy.... We _need_ that information." Xaiver stated more gravely then Remy had ever heard him before.

Remy stared at him solemnly, "Jus' tell me where I gotta go."

Grabbing a folder off of his desk the professor handed it to Gambit, "This folder contains information on where they are housing the information you need to gather on Project S-46. I've already looked through it, it's being confidently held in the main computer database at the Pentagon. You have to get in undetected, crack the code and then once you've found the needed files, you need to download it, then send it to the mansion with this handheld mini-computer." The professor paused for a moment, while Remy looked over all the papers that were in the files. "Remy, this may be one of the most important mission, any of the X-Men would ever take.... I want you to be careful. If- If you're caught...I have to deny knowing about this...."

Remy stood up while tucking the folder underneath his arm, and smiled confidently at the professor, "Hey no worries, nothin's gonna happen. After all I be da prince of thieves, no?" And before the professor could say another word Remy was out the door and halfway down the hall.

Remy walked into what was technically Rogue's Room, but he liked to consider it theirs, since he had basically abandoned his room to be in her's. He smiled at the sight of her laying in bed, clutching at the pillow which she held firmly in her grip. He walked over to the closet as silently as he could, knowing that if she woke up before he changed into his uniform, he would never leave the room. Once finally dressed he walked over to the bed, and ran his hands through her silky soft hair, while placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Chere, wake up." Rogue frowned and just pulled the covers up over her head. Gambit laughed at the sight of her attempting to hide beneath the covers from the now rising sun. "Alright, fine. Don't give Gambit a kiss good-bye, he go an' get one from one o' da other ladies in da house. Sure dat one of dem would love to kiss me, no?" He got off the bed, but didn't bother to make any move towards the bed.

Sure enough the blankets flew off and Marie was looking up at him with a small pout, her eyes still half closed from being woken up to early. "Ya're leavin'?" She asked as she reached for him. Nodding to her answer, he leaned back down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Where ya goin' sugah?"

"Gotta go ta Washington, gotta mission da professor needs me ta do." He said while nibbling on her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Are ya gonna havta be gone long, sugah? I finish my finals tomorrow, Ah wanted ta celebrate wit' ya. 'Sides I don't wanna havta go lookin' fah 'nothah boyfriend, all 'cause mine's off savin' tha world. 'Specially since Bobby's tha only other guy here whose even old 'nough ta be boyfriend material....an' ya don't wanna make me resort ta goin' out wit' him do ya?"

Remy chuckled, "Wit' ya waitin' 'ere fah me, why on earth would I stay away? 'Sides I can't stand da thought of ya goin' out wit' dat icecube." Remy said with a disgusted look on his face.

Rogue laughed before kissing Remy, "Ya tha only one fah me sugah. Get back soon, okay?" Remy stood up after one last kiss.

"Ya'll never even know I'm gone."

**-------------------------416-------------------------**

That morning Logan walked hesitantly into Rogue's room. She was laying on the bed with a pile of books circling her, as she studied for the very last of her finals. Knocking on the door, Logan spoke up, "Hey Marie, I ain't disturbing ya, am I?"

She looked up and smiled warmly at him, it wasn't like he had never been in her room. "Course not, Logan." She sat up so that she could face him better. He stood there for a moment silent, while Marie shifted on her bed. "Uh, is everythin' alright Logan?" She asked noticing the look on his face, which was filled with confusion and held a hint of his anger.

He had come to confront her about what he saw in the locker room, but he was at a lost on how to say what he wanted, no needed to say. "I, um...we have to talk..."

"Okay..." She looked at him waiting for him to continue whatever he wanted to talk to her about.

Opening his mouth to speak, Logan stopped before any words came out,. When he suddenly had an idea, one which would be much easier then having to confront Marie about what he saw. He grinned at her while planning out the details he needed to work out in the back of his mind. "Good luck wit' ya finals, darlin'."

She gave him a confused smile, "Tha's it?"

Nodding, he looked at her, surprisingly happily. "Yeah...an' ya know what, jus' forget that I came by. I'll see ya at dinner darlin'."

He started to walk out but stopped to leer at her before leaving. Rogue sat there on her bed a bit confused on the conversation they just had, or rather didn't have. So she just laid back down and continued studying, for her finals. Not like she had any reason to be concerned about Logan. Wasn't like he could be considered the normal one in the mansion anyway.

**-------------------------416-------------------------**

After making his way to the lowerlevels, from Rogue's room, he walked into cerebro. Which only weeks ago had been modified by Jean, so that it could now track mutants already in the database, without the help from a psychic.

_Hello, Logan. How may I help you, today?_

Approaching the screen, he pulled out a cigar and lit it up. Exhaling a puff of smoke he answered the machine's question, "I want you ta find Gambit."

_Gambit is an improper designation. Please try again_

Logan let out a low growl, he didn't like having to deal with machines. Unfortunately for him he needed the computer for his plan to work. "Uh, fine. Piece of shit. Um....track the pers-subject, Remy LeBeau."

After a moment, a large map appeared on the 'screen' and gradually zoomed in until street names could be read on the computer's map.

_Subject found. _

Logan looked at the screen and saw that Washington DC was glowing a bright yellow.

_Subject, Remy LeBeau. Is in Washington DC._

Logan snorted at the computer, "Yeah I sorta figured." He leaned forward on the little counter frowned in thought, he needed this to go off without a hitch. Hmph, so the Cajun's in DC....You know, think I know jus' who to enlist for help. This was going to be easier then he had thought.

**-------------------------416-------------------------**

Remy jumped down from the vent into the empty office. He walked over to the computer which stood defiantly in the center of the sealed off room. Making sure to switch to his gloves that had the full fingers, he quickly set out to work. He was able to hack into the system without a problem, it was the decoding the files which was slowing him down. After several unsuccessful attempts he finally was able to break down the codes, and begin downloading the necessary files he needed.

Within mere moments, the entire files were safely inside of the usb stick. Pulling out the mini computer that the professor had given him to transfer the information to Cerebro, he set up the transfer operation, and within seconds all the files had been sent.

Smiling at his work, Remy took the usb stick out of the mini computer and used his powers to blow it into nothing more then dust, along with the mini computer.

Just then Gambit heard a small group of about four people heading for the room he was in. Using his stealth from when he was a thief, he quickly and quietly climbed back into the vent. Unfortunately all that he was able to see through the vent were several soldiers. But he could also hear someone else talking, or make that barking out orders and commands. It was no doubt a general or someone like that.

"Hmph, there's no one in here. I knew I shouldn't have listened to you." There was a long pause, and then one word could be heard.

"Vent."

Remy winced, knowing he was as good as caught.

He silently began to slide back the way he came but found it much more difficult when the soldiers that came along began filling the vent with bullets. He covered his face with his arms while saying a thanks to Hank for making all the uniforms bullet proof.

Gambit kept his breaths as silent as possible. And listened to the men that continued to talk. "You no good liar! There wasn't anyone in there! Just wait, you will see how powerful the US Armed Forces are! I'm going to make sure of it! God Damned-"

"I ain't a liar, Vladamir."

Gambit closed his eyes and silently cursed to himself. He knew that voice, there was only one craunklehead on earth who could growl out a sentence like that. The word came out as a whisper, "Wolverine. . ."

SNIKT

Just then a metal claw came dangerously close to Gambit's head, and the vent came crashing down to the ground. Which sent him flying to ground in front of the feet of the general. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Two soldiers quickly grabbed Gambit by the arms.

Gambit fought against their hold, as he glared at Logan. But it was useless, he couldn't break free of their grip. "Ya damn son of a bitch."

Logan smiled at him, "Wha's wrong, Bub? Don't tell me yer angry?"

Gambit's expression was filled with confusion as to why Logan would hand him over like this. As he stared at his teammate, who stood only several feet away, his face was suddenly filled with disgust and realization. Shaking his head he scoffed, "I should'a known. Always knew dere was sump'thin 'bout ya that wasn't right. Ya bett'ah not lay a hand on her mon ami, or I swear ta God I'll hunt ya down an' make ya life hell!"

Turning his head to the side, Logan popped his neck, and gave a feral smile. "Ah think of this as...me teaching you a life lesson Cajun. Don't take what isn't yours." Logan practically growled the last part, his more animalistic instincts urging him to jump Gambit and shred him to bits.

The general looked at them both then turned to the soldiers, "Take him away boys." The two men walked out pulling Gambit along, but before they could get him out, he shouted at Logan. "I'm gonna get ya fah dis Logan! I swear it, an' Gambit always keeps his word!!"

Logan just laughed at Gambit's threat, he had to admit he enjoyed watching the kid bein' dragged away, never to be seen again. When the general turned to him, and looked at Logan curiously, "I take it, that you and that kid have some kind of history?"

"Ya might say that, Bub." Logan answered with a slight chuckle, after thinking it over for a moment.

**-------------------------416-------------------------**

Moments later, after they had taken Gambit's trenchcoat along with whatever else they had considered a threat and locked some weird metal brace around his neck. They dragged him into another room, with nothing in it besides a table and two chairs. They sat Remy down in one of the chairs as the same general from earlier stood across from him. "So how are you liking your stay here so far?"

Not even bothering to look at the man, Gambit just shrugged, "Neh. Be better if I wasn't stuck wearin' dis stupid necklace..."

Vladamir let out an amused laugh, "That's no necklace, it's a power restrainer. Meaning, you can't use your powers as long as that's on. Now, son, you're going to be a good mutant and tell me who you're working for. Understood?"

Gambit looked up at him, with defiance in his eyes. "Ya know, mon ami, I don't take ta orders too well. Maybe ya should jus' ask me real nicely, hien?" Gambit smiled up at him with his devil-may-care grin.

Pulling out the chair the general thought to himself that this was going to be a _long_ night. "Look kid, no one here is going to let people know you are here. And I'm guessing that whoever you work for isn't exactly going to come charging in here looking for you. Even if they did, they would only be putting themselves in danger. And no one, and I mean no one is actually willing to risk their lives for other people." He took off his hat and looked Gambit straight in the eyes. "So, are we going to do this the hard way, or the easy way?"

"I ain't tellin' ya nothin' mon ami, so quite wastin' ya time." Gambit said looking up at General Vladamir, with a defiant smirk in place. The hand that down on his face was quick and sharp. It left a stinging sensation on his skin, where it had landed.

Rubbing his face in frustration, the general let out an agitated growl. "You're one cocky son of a bitch, you know that?" Remy's smirk grew in size at the General Vladamir's obvious statement. But to his surprise the General sat down and looked at Gambit with his own confident smile. "But, then again, I shouldn't expect any less from Diablo la Blanc, now should I?"

Gambit's eyes widened at the mere mention of the name and to the General's surprise they began to grow even brighter in the dimly lit room. "I ain't him no more, so howzabout ya jus' fah'get dat ya even know the name."

Noticing Gambit's tensed body language and now strained voice, he let out a small chuckle as he leaned forward. "Well, well, well. What's wrong Diablo la Blanc? I'm not dragging up things you'd rather forget...am I?"

Both men stopped talking and stared at one another silently, as the only door in the room began to open. A skinny young man stuck his head inside and looked around before quickly stepping in and making his way to the General. He whispered into the General's ear, while glancing back at Remy every once and a while. The General scratched his chin for a moment before nodding and taking a thick folder of documents from the soldier. He waited until the man shut the door behind himself, to start talking once again.

"Seems like even I've underestimated how busy you've been, up to. Stealing jewels, gold, cash, pictures, cars....the list just goes on and on. Doesn't it?" He said with a mock shake of his head, as he looked through the folder.

Gambit faked a smile at the General, "Dat's allegedly, mon ami."

"There's still enough here for us to hold you for a long, _long_ time." He dropped the folder down onto the table, and it slide over to Remy. "That is, if you don't cooperate, and tell us who sent you." Remy remained silent as he stared Vladamir in the eyes. "We'll wipe your entire slate clean, for just a name... That's all we want!"

"An' all I want is fah ya ta shut da hell up....only seems like dat ain't gonna be happenin' any time soon. Is it?"

With his anger and frustration blinding him, the general slammed his fist into Remy's face, the force knocking him down in the chair. "You fucking little mutant bastard!!" The general walked over to the door and slammed his hand down on the intercom. "Get him out of here, maybe some time in his cell will help ease his tongue."

Two men walked into the room, and they grabbed Gambit from the ground, where he was wiping the small trickle of blood. Holding him by the arms they quickly dragged him out of the room. Roughly pushing him down the hall, they led him back to his empty and dank cell. Opening the door one of the soldiers shoved him in, "Get your ass in you mutie freak!" He yelled with a snarl.

Gambit hit the floor with a resounding thud, as the door slammed shut. Once both of the guards were out of sight, he sighed to himself, as he sat up to take a better look at his new surroundings. Lifting himself off the ground, he walked over to the pathetic cot that was connected to the wall and sat down. All while he kept his eyes secretly on both of the camera's that were in his cell. He was pleased to find that both of them weren't automated, and only stayed fixated in one specific spot.

**-------------------------416-------------------------**

Meanwhile in the observation room, General Vladamir was smirking confidently. Thinking about how great his chances where that he would get that raise now. When suddenly a voice brought him back to reality.

"Sir, are you sure you want to keep him in that cell? I mean...the camera's won't be able to follow his movements around the cell. Won't he be able to-"

"Relax soldier, without those powers of his, he can't do a God damn thing." The General stated with confidence in his voice, as they watched Remy walk off screen.

"I....Yes, sir..." The soldier was about to protest but knew it would only enrage the General, so he stayed quiet and went back to watch the monitors, despite that they couldn't actually see the prisoner anymore.

**-------------------------416-------------------------**

A/N: Let's attack the pentagon and free Remy!!! Who's with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay so this right here had originally said, that I wouldn't write about Remy's time in the pentagon, but thanks to my friend's threat of Frosting Gods attacking me, I've written it out.. Yay, let's all thank violence!!! ....wait a second.....


	13. The Escape

**The Escape **

**A/N: So...yeah, here's the update... Not gonna say much otherwise I'll give the entire chapter away **

**Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned the X-Men, this wouldn't just be a piece of fanfiction, but would of be X-Men II... **

**Calliann: That's okay, yay for bias people! Specially ones rooting for Gambit and Rogue  
GambitGirl2008: True but I have something better in store for him  
Leafee: Yay another miracle! Even if it took a long time for it... No one threatened me this though! I updated all on my own -proud-  
MJK: I know, it's been a long wait...I'm bad... But Logan will get his, and I know you'll be happy with the outcome  
Sweety8587: We'll make 8 ways to Sunday just so we can kick Logan to them -nods-  
Devonshirelass: Sorry I needed a bad guy, and Scott wouldn't be much of a threat to Gambit for Rogue's heart. Poor Scott, everyone seems to hate him... Or at least not be threatened by him...  
Talium: Evil aren't I? : ) This should make up for the terrible wait  
Baude(SCaliGirlHK): Thanks I do try! Glad you're loving it  
Fudgebrowne: Hehe...opps? I know it took a while, but I was...lazy...I'll go sit in the corner now...  
Orion Kohaishu: -Hands you a folded up newspaper- Usually if you hit them on the nose they'll behave :D  
Bubble1612: -Grabs a flamethrower and joins you- Onward Ho! (hehe I said ho)  
Chica De Los Ojos: Here's the update, bit lacking on the ASAP though...sorry  
Silverbells: LoL I do like the idea of Logan getting his booty kicked  
Coldflamez: Far be it from me to keep you in suspense anylonger  
Roguechere: Thanks, it's been several years in the process  
GoTh-GrL-RoGuE: LoL Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him  
Quing: Here's the more, and then some  
Shi Kuru: LoL this is a little late, so hopefully you haven't gone and knocked down the door to the pentagon  
xtreme2004: Here you go!  
Ashnan: Uh... :   
Loganfan: Well this chapter is basically all about Gambit so...  
HazleSilver: hehe. Taken me a while hasn't it? **

**-------- **

**Sighing to himself Gambit leaned against the metal bars of his cell, his arms hanging over the edge. It had been hours since they threw him in this god forsaken cell. Guess dat general wasn't kiddin' when he said he was gonna have me spend some time in 'ere. Lifting his head up, he yelled down the corridor. "Hey mon ami! Can ya get me some cards?" **

**"You kidding me?" The guard yelled over his shoulder back towards where Gambit's cell was. "What? You think we're stupid or something!" **

**Gambit rolled his eyes while muttering under his breath, "Somethin' like dat mon ami." **

**"What did you say!" **

**Sighing, Gambit shouted back a response, "I said, 'Not like I can even use my powers, mon ami. So what harm will a deck o' cards do?'" **

**"..." **

**"I'm bored ov'ah 'ere!" **

**"Shut up! That's the last time I'm gonna say it!" **

**"...Jus' half a deck den!" **

**"No! You're not getting any cards!" **

**"Not like I can do nothin' wit' dem! So dere ain't no harm!" **

**"My bosses would have my head!" **

**"It's inhuman not ta give a prisoner cards!" **

**"Shut up!" **

**"Aw come on, I jus' want a deck o' cards is all. Ya gonna deny me dat?" **

**"Will it make you shut the hell up?" **

**"...If'n I say yes, ya gonna give me da cards?" **

**Gambit heard the guard sigh, but no answer ever came. Just when he was about to shout for some cards again, the guard turned the corner. "Here! Just...stay quiet! For God's sake!" He practically screamed as he handed the cards to Remy. **

**Remy smirked to himself, and yelled out a thanks when the guard finally turned the corner, and received a volatile yell in response. Gambit calmly walked from his cell gate, and sat down on his cot and happily opened the pack of cards. Sliding out the entire deck he shuffled them in his hands to get a feel for the new deck. Cutting the deck he let out a small chuckle as the Joker, his trade mark card, stared up at him grinning. **

**Pocketing the cards, Gambit reached down into his boot and lifted off a little flap of rubber which successfully covered a hidden compartment that could hold a small pick. Perfect for what I need Moving his hand to his neck, knowing that the camera that was set up in his room wasn't able to see him, he set to work on removing the damned control collar. Remy smiled upon the familiar sound of a lock snapping open. Sliding the collar off, he spun it around on his pointer finger. "Hey guard!" **

**"WHAT!" **

**"Come 'ere!" **

**"...I thought you were gonna shut the fuck up!" **

**"It be important!" **

**Grunting the guard got out of his chair and made his way to Gambit's cell. "What is wrong with y-" He stared wide eyed as he looked at Gambit. Who was calmly sitting ontop of his cot . "What the fuck! How'd you get out of the collar! You-" **

**Before the poor and sad guard had a chance to even finish his sentence Remy had the collar charged and flying through the air. The guard flew back against the wall with a sickening thud as the cell gate blew to pieces. Making his way through the debris of what remained of his cell Gambit walked over to where the guard laid. Crouching down he stole the guard's keys and access cards from him. **

**"Au ruvoir mon ami. Nice talkin' ta ya." Gambit said with a wink and wave of his hand as he walked away. **

**Running down the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him, he prayed to God that he was headed in the right direction, and wouldn't end up in some 'Supersoldier Training Room'. Making a sharp right Gambit was glad to find that there wasn't a miniature army waiting for him. Quickly scanning the room labels on the doorways, Remy continued to look for some way out of the facility. **

**-------- **

**Gambit slowed down at the sound of footsteps up ahead of him. Thanks to his years of training to become the prince of thieves, he was able to distinguish that the set of footsteps ahead of him, consisted of only one person. Waiting for the right moment, he jumped out into view and tackled the man to the ground. **

**Twisting the man's arm behind his back, Remy was surprised to see that it was none other then the general. He slammed his fist into the man's jaw, "Fuckin' asshole!" The General's head snapped to the side, and he tried to get away from the Ragin' Cajun, but he was stopped with Gambit grabbed a hold of his jacket shirt and lifted him up only to slam the general into the wall of the hallway. "Ya condamner batard." **

**The General only stared Gambit in the eyes, despite his best efforts, his fear was obvious to Remy. "Ya think I didn't see dat file! I know ya are plannin', an' if'n ya even think o' goin' aft'ah da X-Men-- Non, ya think o' comin' aft'ah any mutant. An I will hunt ya down, comprendez?" **

**The General merely nodded, too afraid to do anything else. **

**Smirking in disgust Gambit, shoved the General down onto the ground, "Ya ain't so big an' powerful wit' out ya gaurds around, are ya?" Gambit turned and started making his way once again down the corridors. **

**Once Remy was gone from view, Vladamir, wiped the blood from his lip. Staring down at the blood which was now on his hand, he snarled in anger, and pulled out a small metal object with a large red button on the very top. Pressing the button, almost immediately the alarms went off, and the hallways began flashing red in a warning. **

**Taking a quick look behind him, Remy started out for a mad dash down the long corridor. **

**-------- **

**Running into a door that had been labeled GARAGE, Remy unfortunatly came face to face with the barrel of some random soldier's gun. "Freeze right there!" **

**"Sorry mes amies, mais, mon amour kill me if I'm any later." Turning, Gambit ran between the cars and other vehicles, zigzagging as he heard the booming bangs from the guns, as the men fired at him. **

**Hurriedly Remy dodged the rogue bullets that whizzed by his head, dropping down he slid on the ground beneath one of the many vehicles that were being held in the garage. Jumping into a crouching position, so that the guards who where chasing him wouldn't spot him, he took a look around at the vehicles surrounding him. His attention was immediately drawn to a black looking mustang with silver streaks blazing across the sides. Hmph, must be a new model... **

**Smiling, he sliently crawled towards the car, so as to go unnoticed by the guards. Pulling out the pick he had used earlier from it's hiding place in his shoe, he had the car door unlocked within moments. Sliding in he set to work on hot wiring the car, when he heard several voices approaching. **

**"I want groups of three, spread out and find this son of a bitch!" **

**Gambit smirked to himself, Sounds like da general ain't to happy. As the engine roared to life he looked up to the see the shocked expression of the general and several of his soldiers as they turned and stared at him through the windshield. Smiling at the men, Gambit slammed his foot on the brakes and practically flew out of the garage. The general and his men hurriedly jumped out of the way of the car. **

**As Gambit drove through the garage doors, which were still closed at the time, the general jumped to his feet and screamed at the top of his lungs. "That BASTARD stole my car!" The soldiers who had followed the general just looked at each other, each a bit weary due to the general's outburst. The stared at the men, his eyes looking as if they've tripled in size. "Well, what in the hell are you waiting for? Go get him!" **

**The men piled into the remaining vehicles in the garage, and went off in pursuit of the Ragin Cajun.**

**Gambit sped down the road that lead out of the military base. Looking into the review mirror he noticed the convoy of army trucks in hot pursuit. Grinning to himself, he placed his hand on the shift, "Let's see what dis baby can do, hien?" **

**Pulling the car into gear, Gambit practically flew down the torn and tattered road. He couldn't help but laugh when he noticed the cars quickly disappearing in the review mirror. Although it was short lived when the vehicles in pursuit quickly caught up and were once again on his tail. **

**"Fine, all y'all wanna play. Gambit be more den happy ta play." Making a quick turn, the car went swerving off the road, and onto the side. Which sent up a huge trail of dust, as he continued driving along the wild terrain. **

**About half the cars rammed into one another as the sand and dust disrupted their view, the other half merely dodged them and followed Gambit into the unknown. The chase, despite the flying dust disrrupting the view of the soldiers, was pretty tame for Gambit's liking. He had once been chased all through New Orleans, on half a tank of gas, while going over 120 mph, all for a skipped meal at one of the fanciest resturants Lady Orleans had to offer. Wasn't his fault the waiter didn't know he was the Prince of Theives, and had called the cops, after getting his license plate. Too bad his date hadn't seen it that way. **

**Getting bored, Gambit decided to see what kind of 'features' the heap of junk he was driving had. Pressing a random button, he frowned when nothing happened. Little did he know, the trunk hood just flew off to the side, while a motorized machine gun, appeared and faced the direction of the soldiers in pursuit. The men in the cars, quickly swerved to the side, so they could avoid any fire in their direction. Pressing another button, Gambit quickly looked behind him as he heard the familar sound of gun fire. To his surprise he didn't see the soldiers shooting at him, rather the soldiers being shot at. Letting out an amused laugh, Gambit savored the moment as best as he could, he doubted he'd see another look like that on the General's face as his own car shot at him. **

**Unfortunately Gambit was so wrapped up in watching the pursuing men, that he didn't notice the quickly approached man made lake. Turning around, his amusment was ripped away as he noticed the water. Moving without thinking, he slammed his entire hand down on the button pad, hoping for an ejection seat or something. Since, drowning in a lake wasn't in his list of things to do. **

**Clenching his eyes shut, Remy prepared for the sure impact of the car slamming into the lake. Only to his surprise it never came. Slowly opening his eyes, he was pleasantly shocked to find that the car was floating on the water. He smiled to himself, Deui! Lady Luck, mon chere, Remy can't tell ya how much I be owin' ya! **

**The vehicles that were chasing the red eyed devil came to a screeching halt, barely stopping in time from falling into the lakes. The General's eyes narrowed as he watched his car fade off into the distance, letting out a barely audible growl to himself. Pulling out a walkie talkie he called for an air strike to stop Gambit dead in his tracks. **

**Almost immediately two armed helicopters appeared over the horizon headed for Gambit who was still speeding across the lake. Once they had him in sight, the officers in the helicopters suddenly opened fire. **

**Gambit began zigzagging as best he could on water to keep from being hit. Struggling to maintain control over the car-boat thingie, he grunted with effort as he twisted the steering wheel, so that he completely turned the vehicle around. Pressing a random button, to his pleasant surprise a missile shot out of one of the headlights and hit the helicopter to his right. **

**Unfortunately Gambit had no idea what button he had just pressed, so as he searched for the button once again, the other helicopter resumed it's firing, causing Gambit to cut his search short, and turn the vehicle around. **

**Once again beginning the chase, Gambit headed towards what appeared to be a forest to try and escape. Unfortunately for him the helicopter was quick to follow suit. As Gambit raced along the water, the helicopter continued its firing. And just as he was about to reach the shores edge, the unthinkable happened. They blew out one of the left engines, causing the vehicle to spin out of control. **

**Cursing as loud as he could Gambit grabbed the wheel and tried in vain attempt to save his life from certain death. Unfortunately he realized that his attempt was useless, as the approaching trees grew closer and closer. Clenching his eyes shut, he silently whispered to himself, "I'm sorry chere." **

**-------- **

**A/N: ... **


	14. The Animal's Return

1**Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.**

**A/N: Sorry, Scott is in this chapter, but there's no bashing. I couldn't work it into the scene. But there is Rogue making fun of Bobby, so that's always a plus! Oh and sorry it's so late! -begs for forgiveness-**

**And there was that whole rumor going around that we're not allowed to respond to our readers reviews, but since there was no little bulletin on the homepage. I'm going to respond, since unless confirmed, it remains a rumor.**

**Devonshirelass: Thank you for the compliment, I try and make it so people can actually see it in their heads. Glad to know I succeeded with at least one person.**

**Twitch in my eye: If I wanted I'd write, don't you mean; 'oh my stars and garters' but Gambit's my character, not Beast.**

**Really-A-Dopey 1: Well Logan wasn't meant to be a highly thought of character, I needed an antagonist, and he fit the bill. Specially since I'm all angry with him at the moment.**

**Sweet8587: Well I'm glad you liked the chapter, and all will be revealed.**

**Proffy: Well I hope you aren't dead, because then I'd have lost a reviewer and that's never good... well hopefully you'll love this chapter as well, even if it is a little short.**

**MJK: Yeah, I still have to work on the following deadlines thing... And I'm sorry baby jesus... -hangs head in shame-**

**Leafee: Ah! I've been poked. Alas, I didn't update sooner... Sorry! -hides behind Melfina-**

**GambitGirl2008: Have some faith!**

**Anna: Well, in my story Rogue's (18) graduating and Remy's a year older (19) so they're legally adults. And Jubilee's in this chapter, but no Jean.**

**CHUCHU123: Well this chapt is still a little short, but the next one is supposed to be much longer. And unfortunately some mag, Remy isn't set to be in the next movie, or the fourth!**

**Bird's Sparrow: -Pokes you with a stick- Wake up, the next chapter is up.**

**-------------------416--------------------**

**Xavier sat at his desk grading papers on the latest book his students were reading. When suddenly thundering pain shot up his spine into his brain. Flying back against his chair he grasped his temple with one of his hands as he maneuvered to the side of his desk. Leaning forward he used his other hand to clutch at the side of his desk. **

**Scott walked into the office flipping through the mail. "Hey professor, you got something from the Genonshan gov-" The mail fell to the ground as Scott stood in shock for only a mere moment. "Professor!" Within moments he was at his mentor's side asking if he was alright. When the professor only strained against the pain within his mind, Scott stood up and began making his way to the door, "I'm getting Jean!"**

**The Professor's hand reached out towards Scott, as he called out to him with through his mind, Scott, no! Stopping in his tracks, Scott looked back at the professor, who was now releasing his grip on the desk, as his breath finally evened out. He looked up and forced a smile at Scott, "No. I'm- I'm fine. It was nothing."**

**Reluctantly Scott let out a sigh, "Okay professor... I guess I'll go and work on the early morning danger room sessions... If you need me I'll just be in my office."**

**The professor gave Scott another small smile, as he walked out. Scott never having had been able to read people's expression couldn't see the strain that laid just beneath that smile. As soon as Scott left the room the professor completely sombered up, wiping the sweat from his brow, his face held enough worry for the world. He sat there as if he was staring into another world, his eyes never moving, his words made no sound as he spoke. "...There is _nothing_, anymore." He closed his eyes and shed a single tear for his lost student, and hung his head in despair.**

**-------------------416--------------------**

**Clutching her books to her chest, Rogue walked out of her last class, glowing, along with her entire class. Jubilee ran up behind her dropping various papers out of her binder as she made her way over to Rogue. "Hey chica! Wait up!"**

**Rogue turned and stood in the middle of the hallway waiting for her friend. Having successfully caught up to her friend the two began walking down their path. "Can you believe it?"**

**Rogue turned to her and raised an eyebrow in question. "Believe wha'?" She asked assuming she had missed out on the latest gossip.**

**Jubilee gave her an exasperated looked, and smacked her forehead in disbelief. "That it's finally OVER!" She threw her remaining papers in her binder in the air, "No more homework!"**

**"Which ya never did."**

**"No more projects!"**

**"Ya didn't do those eith'ah..."**

**"No more lectures from Scott!"**

**"An' ya jus' slept through those..."**

**Jubilee groaned in frustration, "You know you're making it hard to celebrate our freedom."**

**Rogue laughed at her friend, "Ah'm sorr'ah. Din't mean ta, jus' how can ya celebrate tha release from sumthin' tha' ya nev'ah reall'ah did..." Jubilee simply glared at the southern beauty, as they continued walking through the hallway.**

**Ignoring Jubilee's attempt at a glare, Rogue thought to herself, _I guess she's right. Ah should be celebratin'. I'll jus' wait till Remy comes back from 'is mission... Then we can celebrate properly!_ Rogue smiled to herself as she began to plan several ways they could celebrate her graduation.**

**When she heard Bobby calling out to her as he ran towards her, much in the same fashion that Jubilee had just a moment ago. "Rogue!"**

**She turned to face him, "Oh, hey Bobbah. Wha' do ya need?"**

**"Hey. The professor sent me to tell you that he wants to talk to you. He should be in his office. I'll walk you over." Rogue thanked Bobby and waved goodbye to Jubilee. Then she turned and they headed for the professor's office.**

**"So are you as thrilled as the rest of us that school is finally over?" He asked with a smile.**

**"Ya know technically it ain't ov'ah. We still got college..." She looked over at Bobby and gave him a sympathic smile. "Well... some o' us do at leas'." She said as they both stopped in front of the door to the professor's office.**

**He smiled and nodded, then as the realization of her words hit him, he looked at her with hurt on his face. "Hey!"**

**She moved so that she was standing in front of him and looked at him sadly. "Gotta face tha' facts, sugah. Someone had ta tell ya sometime..." She patted him on the back, before he could get another word in. She opened the door to the professor's office and walking in.**

**Once inside the small, yet grand room, Rogue made her way to the professor's huge oak desk. The professor sat at his desk with the back of the chair facing her, "Hello Rogue."**

**"Hey professah. Ya wanted ta see meh?" He spun around in the chair, a grim look on his face. One which immediately uneased her, and filled her with something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.**

**He sat there staring at her for a moment, as if he was unsure of everything. Rogue found that it was the most nerve wrecking sight she had ever seen. Not once could she remember the professor confused or unsure of anything. "Rogue..." As soon as her name left his mouth he turned away and said nothing else.**

**"Profess'ah... Ya scarin' meh."**

**Still he refused to look at her, it wasn't until he leaned on the arm rest and hid his face within his right hand. "I'm so sorry."**

**She simply sat there, confused by his words. 'Sorry'? What did he have to be sorry about, not like he had done anything. He's never hurt anyone, and he opened his institute to her _and _Remy. Remy...**

**The weight of reality hit her a falling building, and all she could do was sit there. The professor began talking, but she couldn't hear anything he said to comfort her. She couldn't even see him anymore. All she saw was darkness, he had simply faded away into the background of the room.**

**Xavier knew that Rogue wasn't listening to him; still, he felt as if it was his duty to try his best to ease the pain of the situation. "-that everything feels...numb right now. But you have to know, that with time everything won't seem as terrible as it does now. Time helps you to forget..." He paused at the word 'forget' and decided to rephrase his words, knowing full well that at the moment she wouldn't want to forget Gambit, "I mean, to release the pain."**

**Slowly in an attempt to reconnect with the world around her, as the shock began to gradually fall away. She turned to the professor. "I love him." She said it with no emotion, and simply stared into the professor's glassy eyes. Finally after moments of silence, she was hit with waves of sorrow, pain, suffering. "I love him." Her body began shaking as she fought against the tears threatening her entire being. Knowing it was a losing battle, she brought her feet up onto the chair and buried her face in her hands, so that both her knees and hands hid her face from the professor. "I love him."**

**-------------------416--------------------**

**Logan walked out of the hanger and into the metallic hallway with a sadistically feral grin on his face. Pausing in front of the doorway he crossed his fingers and pushed them outward over his head, stretching, and released a satisfied grunt into the otherwise silent corridors.**

**His smile never leaving his face, he made his way to the elevator. Stepping in, he pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator hummed to life, thankfully it didn't play any music, and he was left alone in the silence which he didn't mind in the least.**

**Leaning against the metallic wall, he crossed his arms. He began talking out loud to himself, since he was currently alone. "Takin' out the competition in less then half an hour... Not bad fer a day's work. I'm the best at what I do."**

**With a ding, the movement of the elevator stopped and the doors slid away to reveal the wooden panels of the hallway. He stepped out and figured he would head over to the kitchen for a victory snack having missed lunch while out on his little 'mission'.**

**Once in the kitchen he began gathering all the ingredients for a proper sandwich. Spending the better half looking for just the bread, which had been moved from the cabinet to a weird looking metal bread basket on the counter. Grumbling to himself, he began cutting the ham into slices, and recalled the look of anger on the Cajun's face as he had been dragged away.**

**-------------------416--------------------**

**Rogue walked out of the professor's office with tears streaks still staining her distraught face. The professor had kindly offered to have one of the others come and escort her to her room, thinking she wouldn't want to be alone. She had refused much to his shock, and said she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, figure out what she was going to do.**

**Silently she followed her subconscious through the hallways, not particularly caring where she ended up. Luckily all the students where out celebrating the end of the school year, which left her practically alone in the mansion.**

**_Why tha hell did this happen? Now of all times! When we were finally happy, everythin' was finally goin' mah way. He's stolen away from meh! It ain't fair._. She began biting on her nails, as she crossed her arms over her chest, _Maybe this is some sign tha' I don't get ta be happy. That Ah'm supposed ta be alone... God, Remy. Sugah I jus' wish ya where here. I jus' want ya ta hold meh so bad, an' tell meh tha' everythin'll be alright. But ya can't do tha', ya can't do anythin' anymore_.**

**She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, as she walked into the wall and fell backwards onto the ground. At least that's what she had thought until she looked up and saw Logan standing there holding a sandwich in his hands. She simply sat there watching his lips move, as he asked her a question and looked down at her with confusion on his face.**

**He held out his hand to her, and still she didn't move, as if she barely noticed him. He said something again, as he knelt down, his confusion now replaced with concern. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, and suddenly all sound and awareness came rushing back to her.**

**She jumped back a little, and slowly shook her head to clear the fog from her mind. "Ah-Ah'm sorry. Wha'd ya say Logan?"**

**He raised an eyebrow and looked her over, "I jus' asked if yer alright, darlin'." He stood back up, and offered his hand to her once again.**

**This time she accepted and let him pull her to her feet, since at the moment she didn't feel like she could move on her own. "Yeah... Ah'll talk ta ya later..." Slowly as if she was in a trance, she once again began walking her previous trail through the hallway.**

**Before she was five feet away from him, he called out to her. "Ya know darlin'. _I'll_ always be here, for you. I'll never _leave_." She looked over her shoulder, yet her gaze was locked onto the red carpet of the grand hallway. Not even acknowledging his words, she turned forward and walked away.**

**Logan stood there, watching her retreating form until she turned a corner. Even then he still stood and listened to her footsteps, until she was too far away. He grunted to himself, and contemplated. _She's takin' it harder then I figured she would_... He smiled to himself and took a bite from his sandwich. _That'll make it easier fer her to see that I'm the one fer her_.**

**-------------------416--------------------**

**A/N: Isn't he an asshole?**


	15. The Thief's Return

**A/N**: Oh dear God! So yeah this chapter has been done for several months now... but I thought I had updated the story...hehe opps? People are gonna hurt me...badly... I apologize. Think I'm gonna go write my will now...

"If you die in an elevator, be sure to push the up button."

-Sam Levinson

"The 50-50-90 rule: Anytime you have a 50-50 chance of getting something right, there's a 90 probability you'll get it wrong"

Andy Rooney

**Disclaimer**: If I owned it, the trilogy wouldn't have been crappy. And what's up with all the trilogies anyway? I mean if one movie is crappy two more based off it probably are as well! Especially when Rogue makes out with Bobby, then he makes out with Kitty! ...I don't own it...

-------------------------416-------------------------

**Cursing as loud as he could Gambit grabbed the wheel and tried in a vain attempt to save his life from certain death. Unfortunately he realized that his attempt was useless, as the approaching trees grew closer and closer. Clenching his eyes shut, he silently whispered to himself, "I'm sorry chere."**

**Unavoidable Danger. Emergency Driver Seat Ejection Activating in 3...**

**Remy's eyes opened at the computerized voice. "What!"**

**2...**

**He took a quick glance to his left and right. "Uh...Da car's talkin' ta me..."**

**1... **

**The General smiled in satisfaction as the vehicle exploded upon colliding with the trees of the forest. "Alright boys. Let's go get us some barbeque."**

**They arrived on the other side of the lake minutes later. The fire still blazed with all the intensity of when it impacted upon the forest. The general sighed to himself, no way in hell would he be going near those fire.**

**"Get that fire put out." When no one made a move he turned to them and clenched his jaw, "NOW!" They all scrambled and began beating the fire, and throw dirt onto the spreading flames.**

**Considering the fire's size, it took them a good while, but the soldiers were finally able to put it out. The general walked towards the remains of his car, kicking open the passenger door, or what was left of it. Sticking his head into the car he saw nothing but black ash, and the charred (sp?) remains. Standing up once again, he turned towards his men, and picked one out from the line.**

**"You. You are going stay here, until you've found the body, understood? Because, I want his damn mutie head hanging on my mantle."**

**The shortest of the soldiers looked at the others, then spoke up, his voice almost cracking. "...That's sort... of sick, sir..."**

**The general turned to the shorter officer, and glared at him. The young man immediately looked down, fearful of the look in the general's eyes. "Nice of you to volunteer to help out." The young man refused to say anything else, and his gaze remained glue to the ground. "Alright I want you two to stay here, and search for the body. The rest of you, I want back at the base picking up the mess that was made, while I get started on filing a damage report." The soldiers nodded at their orders and split into their teams.**

**With no other men around except for the two ordered to stay behind, Remy smirked to himself. "Gettin' 'way from dese two will be a snap." He silently began climbing down to the lower branches of the tree he had unexpectedly landed in, thanks to the wreck of a car.**

**"Alright, you heard the General. Go look for the body."**

**"What? I do remember hearing him say you ****_two_**** stay behind and look for the body."**

**The taller man grunted and sighed, "Fine, how about we flip for who looks for the body?"**

**The shorter man looked up at him, with disbelief in his eyes. "What! No. I'm not letting my fate rest on a coin! We both look for it."**

**Both looked up at the sound of a voice, coming from above them. "Or howzabou' I jus' come ta ya, hien?" Jumping down with the stealth only a thief could have, he landed between the two men. Before either man could react, Gambit swung his bow staff and knocked the taller man in the chin with a crack, knocking the man's head back. Then with a flick of his wrist he swung the staff around and slammed the staff in the side of the other man's head. As their bodies crumbled to the ground, Gambit laughed as his eyes shined brightly in the shadows of the trees. Neither man had stood a chance.**

**A/N: Hahaha! You thought he was dead, didn't you! Well serves you right for thinking such a thing. Shame on you.**

**Reaching down, Gambit grabbed a set of keys off one of the men. Tossing them into the air only to grab them once again, he smiled down at the two unconscious men. "I do thank ya much, mes amis."**

-------------------------416-------------------------

**Ororo, known to her enemies as Storm made her way down the long hallway. The meeting for all the teachers, and various other staff, just ended. The professor had explained to them, that Gambit, had died earlier that day. Despite giving any real explanation, Storm didn't quite believe him. She had wanted to stay after everyone had left the room and ask the professor some questions, but knew there was a student, and friend in need.**

**Stopping in front of her destination she took a deep breath and knocked on the huge wooden door. After no answer she tried again and called out. "Rogue, child are you alright?" Ororo silently opened the door to Rouge's room, knowing that she was probably not in the best of conditions, due to Gambit's disappearance. Not that she herself was fairing any better, she had come to think of the raging cajun as somewhat of a little brother.**

**Ororo looked inside the room but didn't see anyone. She then walked over to the balcony, hoping to find Rogue there, but she wasn't. Placing her finger on her chin she thought for a moment, when the answer hit her. She walked out of the room and into the room across from Rogue's. Remy's room. Opening the door, she stuck her head inside and glanced around the darkened room. And the sight that meet her eyes pained her deeper then anyone could know.**

**Rogue was sitting on the bench next to the window, holding one of Remy's old leather jackets tightly around her shoulders. She was staring out at the driveway, as if she was waiting for him to drive up at any moment.**

**Ororo took a step inside and closed the door, but dared not to move any closer. "Rogue?"**

**Rogue turned to her with tear filled eyes, she didn't need to say any words, the hurt in her eyes where clear enough for the weather witch. Rogue let a small sob escape before breaking down once more in the company of someone she considered a friend. Ororo was swiftly by her side and gently wrapped her arms around her while telling her that everything was going to be okay.**

**After a while Rogue's crying finally stopped and they both sat there and watched the sunset. Neither one of them saying a word, both of them not even sure what to say. **

-------------------------416-------------------------

**Logan roamed the hall, no particular destination in mind, Rogue had apparently gone out with Ororo. It was starting to annoy him that Rogue hadn't yet gotten over that stupid Cajun. It's beenthree dayssince the backwater idiot, had 'disappeared' and he could still hear her crying at night, and smell her sorrow when he was near her.**

**Walking down the stairs he popped his neck, and grunted as he saw Jeannie walking from one of the crossing corridors. She smiled at him, and waited as he reached the bottom of the stairs.**

"**Ah Logan, just in time."**

**He raised an eyebrow at her, "Time for what?" He asked gruffly, eyeing her suspiciously. Last time she had smiled that sweetly at him, he remembered being stuck at the mansion watching the younger students while the older ones went on some field trip.**

"**Study Hall." Without another word she began down the familiar path to where the library was. She didn't bother looking over her shoulder to see if he was still following, she knew about his feelings for her when he first arrived, and was still confident he would do anything she asked.**

**He rolled his eyes as she walked away, but a small smile crept onto his lips as he watched her hips swaying against the tight confines of her skirt. Man did she get on his nerves. She was way too confident, he wouldn't be able to stand it, and she would never give into his animalistic nature. But still, he wouldn't mind showing her what a real man could do.**

-------------------------416-------------------------

**Scott was standing next to one of the round tables that were stationed all throughout the library. He was scratching his head as he attempted to answer one of his students questions on their homework. He looked utterly lost, as he reread the paper, despite the fact he was the one who had assigned this particular piece of homework.**

**Logan sat at a table in the corner watching over the students, who were unfortunately in his care for study hall. He stood up, with the intent of going into the kitchen and getting a beer. Didn't matter if he left the kids alone, they were so afraid of him, they wouldn't make a peep. Plus Scotty was there, why'd they need him anyway?**

**Standing up he made his way through the maze of tables and only paused as he thought he heard the distant roar of a engine. Turning his head to the side, as he singled in on the noise, he wasn't sure, but it sounded like it was coming from behind...**

**There wasn't a second to act, when a motorcycle came crashing through the large windows that lightened the place. Practically flying through the air, Logan didn't have time to think through his shock and disbelief.**

**He let out a roar of pain, as he was laid pinned against the opposite wall, thanks to the motorcycle. "RAGGGHHHH!" One arm was trapped beneath the damn bike, while the other was attempting to push the thing off himself.**

**While preoccupied with getting himself free from underneath the motorcycle, Jean ran over to the mess. "Gambit?" Upon hearing that name, Logan's head shot; still in shock, stared at Remy, like he was a ghost.**

**Logan sat there, his brain attempting to process what was happening. There was no way he could strike first, at least not with a motorcycle sitting on top of him. Gambit would have to make the first move, and he had no doubt the Cajun would gladly do so. But once he was free, Logan would have to make sure to finish what he had set out to do earlier.**

**"Do ya realize what ya did ta me?" Removing his hand from the wall he staggered a bit before gaining his balance. "Knew dat I couldn't trust ya." He took several tentative steps forward, and let the cold adamantium blades slide out from between his knuckles.**

**Gambit reached behind his back, as he continued walking. "Dat ya were jus' un condamner batard, dat would stab me in da back at da first chance, ya got."**

**Scott sensing the rising of a confrontation, stepped in front of Gambit. Blocking Remy's path to Logan, "Gambit, stop right there. What's going on?"**

**Remy ignored Scott's presence, despite the fact that the man stood directly in front of him. As Remy answered, his eyes remained locked on Logan. "Why don'tcha ask him? M'sure dat he'd love ta brag 'bout his lil' plan, no?"**

**Scott turned slightly, as did Jean, the students that littered the room couldn't help but look over, as well. Logan grunted as everyone's eyes bore into him. "Logan?" He turned his head, looking over at Jean. "Do you want to explain what he's talking about?"**

**He gave a scoff, which was more of a snarl, then anything. "Like I know?" He stood up straight, and pointed at Remy. "Hell! The kid's probably delusional. I mean not like anyone can trust him." He gave an annoyed stare to the couple, "Now howzabout helpin' me from under this thing?"**

**"Son of a-"**

**"Gambit!" Scott's head snapped back to Remy, ready to reprimand him for his language. But what he saw shocked him beyond anything he had ever seen before, he unconsciously took a step backward.**

**What looked like pure energy was pouring out of his eyes. Even his hands radiated with the glowing power he harnessed. With his face twisted in anger, he looked as if he was ready to explode.**

**Logan sensing it would be best to fight back let loose a roar as he used his metal claws to shred the bike in half. Successfully freeing himself from it's confines. He jumped up and started a charge at the teen.**

**Before anyone knew what was happening, Gambit had leapt into the air, his staff now in hand. Pressing the button it extended just as he brought it down on the side of Logan's head. Being made of adamantium, it packed enough of a punch to send Logan spiraling into one of the man bookshelves that lined the walls.**

**Logan kneeled on all fours, attempting to regain his bearings.**

**"Vous condamner batard!"**

**Logan looked up in time to see Gambit's foot connect with his face. Listening to nothing but his instincts, Logan rolled to the side, barely dodging the second attack Gambit made with his staff, slamming it into the ground where Logan's body had been. He took a defensive stance, and lunged himself at the Cajun. A roar filled the now obliterated library, as everyone stood frozen.**

**Using his uncanny reflexes, Gambit was able to duck out of the way. Stopping just in time before running head first into another bookshelf, Logan threw out his arm, aiming for Gambit's head. Wrapping an arm around his staff, Gambit used it to block Logan's arm and claws. He then brought his knee up, so that it connected with Logan's unguarded stomach. Logan's hand went to his stomach, just as Gambit's left fist slammed into Logan's face.**

**BOOM**

**Just about everyone watching, jumped at the sound of the explosion. They were appalled to see that all the extra energy that was pouring from Gambit had exploded when he punched Logan. Skin hung from the side of his head, and the muscles in his face were visible through the blood that flowed from the wound or rather gap.**

**Rolling his head as if he simply had a sore neck, Logan resumed his attack, despite the healing wound. Metal seemed to flash all around the two as Logan literally did nothing but claw at Gambit. Using his staff, Gambit successfully locked Logan's claws around it. Smiling at Logan, Gambit fell backwards rolling on his back, taking Logan with him, and used his legs as a catapult; launching the feral man into the air and into another bookshelf.**

**Both men were on their feet, simultaneously, and charging at one another. Only to be stopped dead in their tracks, not of their own accord, though. Struggling each attempted to resume their fight, yet were unable. They had been successfully held in place, as Jean stood to the side, on hand pointed at each man, holding them, now, in mid air.**

**Scott, who was now back in his fearless-leader-mode, crossed his arms over his chest, "What the hell is going on!"**

**Logan's eyes slid to the opposite direction; Remy on the other hand defiantly stared Scott down. Energy no longer poured from his eyes, although his hands still glowed brightly. With a sigh Scott's hands fell to his side, he looked over his shoulder over to Jean. "Honey?"**

**Thanks to their mental connection, he hadn't needed to say another word. She glanced over at one of the students, the young man by the name of Piotr nodded at his teacher and walked over to stand next to Logan. As he walked over, his body seemed to transform to metal that covered his body, even his eyes. Scott walked over to stand next to Gambit, his hand on his glasses, ready to strike.**

**"I want both of you in the professor's study. Now!"**

**Surprisingly enough, they both walked out of the library and made their way to the study. Upon reaching the room, Gambit's body was no longer expelling any excess energy. Scott opened the door since he was the first to reach it, sticking his head in, he saw Xavier sitting at his desk. His hands steepled, as he appeared deep in thought. "Professor, a slight situation has...developed. Well-"**

**"I know Scott. Send them in." Scott nodded, and opened the door completely and motioned for the two to come in. Gambit walked in first and dropped himself in one of the chairs across from the professor's huge oak desk. Logan simply stood behind the opposite chair, his hands shoved into his pockets. Scott moved to stand beside the professor, as Jean escorted Piotr back to the library, so that she could gather the students.**

**They all remained silent, as each fathered their thoughts. Finally after only a minute, the professor leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "Scott you may leave the room."**

**At first the words didn't register, so he nodded his head in agreement. When he finally realized what was said, shock overcame him, "W-Wait, what? Professor!"**

**Xavier held his hand out, and Scott stopped talking, "Scott. You may leave, now." Dejectedly Scott walked from where he stood, and out the room. Once Scott had left, the professor stared at the two.**

**There was a long moment of silence, as the professor stared at the two. Remy's eyes were diverted and focused on the small bookshelf against the side of the wall. While Logan still remained standing behind the opposite chair, his eyes staring down at the seat.**

"**I honestly don't know what to think. Of both of you." Neither man flinched at his words, "Mr. LeBeau, you of all people should know the meaning of discretion. Yet, you saw it fit to drive a motorcycle into a library filled with students."**

**Remy pouted and mumbled under his breath, "Dey're mutants..."**

**The professor chuckled ruefully, "That. Is beyond the point, someone could have gotten hurt."**

"**Dat was kinda da point, profess'ah."**

**The professor sighed in frustration and rubbed his hands against his face. As he closed his eyes, he calmed himself and looked at his student, "Did you complete your mission?"**

**Remy's eyes glanced over to Logan, who was still in the exact same position, "Oui, though barely..."**

"**Well that is one less thing to worry about." The professor was silent as he went over something in his head, "Gambit I want you to report to the med-bay."**

**Remy looked up at the professor, both confusion and shock evident. "Why da med-bay?"**

"**Well Mr. LeBeau as I understand it, you were in quite a fight just moments ago. Think it would be best if we made sure you haven't sustained any permanent damages." Gambit sat up, not really comfortable with the thought of going to the medical bay. At the first sign of protest, the professor spoke, his voice firm, leaving no room for argument. "Now."**

**Without a word, Gambit stood up from the chair, and walked out of the office.**

-------------------------416-------------------------

**Remy sat down on the metal table waiting for Jean as she looked over some scans she had ran on him. She had to threaten to tie him to the table, if he hadn't stopped fidgeting, so he was sitting on his hands and kept looking around every couple of seconds. Though the med lab was anything like any hospital anywhere, it still unnerved him. Jean smiled at him then reviewed his chart, "Well, looks like you are in perfect health besides a few scrapes and bruises. You just need a little rest, and if you have any questions fell free to ask."**

**He looked at her with a hint of fear in his eyes. "How's Rogue?" Her eyes grew in shock but she quickly hid it. "She's doing quite well."**

"**Well...****as in****?"**

**Jean turned her back, she had become suddenly busy. "As, in she is in perfect health. Well you probably want to go and clean up or something. I won't keep you any longer, welcome back Gambit."**

**Remy just mumbled a thanks, he knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but decided to just asked Rogue when she got back from her shopping. Scott told him that her and Ororo left half an hour before he got there and should be returning soon.**

**Putting on a standard school sweatshirt, he tossed his old uniform into the garbage. It was beyond repair now.**

-------------------------416-------------------------

A/N: Yeah it's sorta short, but that okay it's like...TV...yeah TV's good...

Anywho! You might be a mite confused Okay so the first half of this chapter is happening pretty much at the same time as the last. What the professor felt, and the reason he believed Remy to be dead, was that he felt Gambit's sudden spike in fear, which alerted him to Remy's presence. But then it suddenly disappeared, because telepaths have always had hard times with locking on him. So he simply assumed Gambit was dead.

Next chapter will have the professor confront Logan.


	16. Reunions

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, but plan to

**A/N**: Okay, so here's the next chapter, and it hasn't taken me months to complete! Don't I deserve a cookie? Yeah it was gonna be longer, but I just wanted to get this up and posted. So you guys'll get the rest soon. Please review, I wanna know what you guys think! Please!

**A/N**: When I uploaded this I noticed a bunch of errors suddenly appeared that aren't there in the original. So bear with me, I tried to fix them all, but if you come across any let me know. Thanks!

'Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake'

-Napoleon Bonaparte

**_thoughts_**

**_ Computer Voice _**

**_Telepathy_**

-------------------------416-------------------------

**Once Gambit walked out of the room, the professor looked over at Logan. "Alright Logan." The professor stared at him. "Explain." Logan refused to meet the professor's stare, and clenched his jaw tight. "Either explain yourself Logan, or I forcefully take the answer."**

**Raising an eyebrow as he always did, Logan finally looked up at the man. "He's a threat." His response was short and curt, and his eyes once more drifted downwards.**

**The professor was a bit taken back by the man's response. Leaning forward and resting his head on his hands, he studied Logan. "A threat to whom, Logan?" He asked a bit skeptical.**

**"Who do you think?" His responses were a bit vague and he didn't care to elaborate. "Can't trust him."**

**"Logan. I'm afraid, you're not making any sense. Gambit, is one of the most trustwhor-"**

**Before the professor had a chance to finish his sentence Logan cut him off, pushing the chair aside and staring the professor in the eyes, rage boiling beneath the surface. "He's stealing what's MINE!" A low rumble of a growl emitted from each breath he took, and his entire body was tensed ready for a fight.**

**The professor however was unfazed. "What is he stealing Logan?"**

**Rolling his head to the side, Logan began pacing back and forth in front of the professor's desk. He was close to snapping the professor could feel it. The animal beneath the surface was struggling to break free, but the professor refused to back down. He needed to know the truth, behind what had happened, and why. "What's he taking from you Logan."**

**Logan couldn't stand the calm in the professor's voice, it made him antsy. Continuing with his pacing Logan merely grunted at the man. There was a little voice in his head and it wouldn't shut up, it just kept repeat the same damn phrase over and over again. _Mine. Mine. MINE!_ It was starting to annoy him.**

**"What's he taking from you Logan?"**

**_He's probably looking for her right now._ He popped his neck and clenched his fist, _The_ _damn Cajun can't keep his hands to himself._**

**"What's he taking, Logan?"**

**He growled and looked over at the door, he could still smell the kid. _He's trying to steal her from me. I gotta stop him._ His body was screaming at him for action, he needed to do something.**

**"Logan. Tell me what he's taking from you."**

**He stood his eyes fixated on the door. _Gotta stop him. He's probably talking to her now_. A low growl began deep in his chest. _He's spinning lies, tricking her. Stealing her from me_. As the seconds passed the growl was getting louder and louder.**

**_Gotta do something. _His eye twitched as the professor's voice reached his ears. _She's mine. Mine. MINE!_**

**"What is it Logan. What's he taking?"**

**SNIKT**

**"SHE'S MINE!" He had spun to face the professor, his claws drawn. "He can't have her! I found her! I rescued her! She's MINE!"**

**Xavier stared at the animal, that was taking over Logan. The man's breaths were ragged, and deep. His eyes seemed to have hallowed out, and were filled with rage and obsession. He was crouched down in that way that a man who was half animal would. His claws shining from the various lamps within the small room. His body was covered in sweat, his hair clinging to his forehead.**

**The professor leaned back in his chair. "You will leave the institute Logan." Narrowing his eyes at the man, he continued, "I have determined you a threat-"**

**The feral man raised an eyebrow and snarled as he took a menacing step forward. "You can't do that. Chuck."**

**"-to Rogue's well being. "**

**Another step closer. "She's mine. I ain't gonna hurt her."**

**"Specifically her emotional, and possibly her physical well being." Still the professor was undaunted by Logan's words or threatening state.**

**He growled at the man. "You ain't keepin' me fr-" Suddenly it felt as if Logan's entire body was frozen. He struggled to force his body to move, but it was useless.**

**"Logan. Understand this. You will leave, whether by your own accord, or force." The professor narrowed his eyes even more at the feral man. "Either way, you will leave."**

**Without warning, the weight keeping Logan in place was released and he feel to the ground having all his muscles working once more. As he lifted himself at the ground, he kept his eyes on the professor and weighed his options in his head. He couldn't attack the man, as he'd know Logan's moves before he even made them.**

**Glaring at the man Logan stood up straight. "Fine. But ya ain't gonna keep me from what's mine. Not for long, Chuck." Turning Logan walked out the office door, making sure to slam it as he left.**

-------------------------416-------------------------

**Remy walked out of the med lab, scratching the back of his head. He needed to see Rogue, he'd been secretly going crazy since he stepped foot on the mansion grounds. Pressing the button to call the elevator he waited as the metal doors slid open.**

**He leaned against the wall as he walked in, he had no idea how he was going to explain this to Rogue, there was no doubt that she was pissed at him. He knew that once he was safely out of Washington, he should have gotten to a phone and called them, more specifically her. But with the anger he had been harboring at Wolverine, he wasn't thinking straight at the time. He had to admit, punching a man's face off, literally, cleared one's head something fierce.**

**He smiled at the memory, Logan had deserved it...actually he deserved worse, but that could be taken care of later. Moving from the wall as the doors slid open, revealing the first level of the mansion, Remy casually walked into the hallway and made his way towards the stairs.**

**By now all the classes had already been let out, and students wandered the mansion freely with their friends. Remy couldn't help but notice several of the confused and shocked glances directed his way. Shrugging them off, he continued on his way and started up the stairs.**

**As he walked up the stairs another student was making their way downstairs. But once they saw Remy they froze and stared at him. He couldn't help but pause as he looked at the young girl questioningly, glancing over his shoulder and seeing nothing he looked back up at the student. "Wha'?"**

**The students eyes widened and before Remy had a chance to ask another question, she ran off back in the direction she came from. He stood there for a moment, before shaking his head and continuing on his way.**

**Once he reached the top of the stairs, he turned to the left and walked down the familiar hallway. Reaching his destination, he stopped in front of the door.**

-------------------------416-------------------------

**Rogue walked somberly throughout the book store with Storm. Ororo had convinced Rogue to get out of the mansion, and Rogue had finally agreed, since she felt like she was being suffocated, anyway. For the past three days she hadn't really left Remy's room, but when she did she could feel everyone's eyes on her.**

**They hadn't told people what had happened, but in a mansion filled with mutants, no secret was safe. By the end of the first day, there were rumors that he had left her for some crazed blonde assassin, one that he went to antarctica and died, another that he had murdered a bunch of underground mutants and was on the run. The whispering whenever she walked out of the room, was driving her crazy and she felt like kicking everyone's ass who dared to talk about him.**

**The two women hadn't really said much to one another since they left the mansion, but neither seemed to mind. Rogue had never been one of the more social students anyway, always preferring to keep to herself and Storm accepted her as she was. Just as Remy had.**

**Rogue closed her eyes and sighed, no matter what it was everything always brought her thoughts to Remy. Placing the book she was looking at back on the shelf she went off in search of Storm. Her depression over the loss of Remy hitting her once again, she was more then ready to go.**

-------------------------416-------------------------

**Remy had been standing in front her door for god knows how long, now. He closed his eyes and gave a determined sigh. Just as his fist was about to connect with the door, a sudden voice stopped him from knocking.**

**"Remy?"**

**He looked over his shoulder to the left to see little Jamie Maddox standing there looking at him questioningly. The kid was in his swimming trunks and was holding his big inflatable tube around his waist.**

**"Hey petite. I was jus' gonna talk ta Rogue-"**

**"Oh! She's out with Ms. Storm."**

**Remy was a bit surprised, he had assumed she would be here at the mansion. "Oh."**

**The little boy smiled, "Yep, Ms. Storm said," Scrunching up his face, the little boy attempted his most authoritive, yet feminine voice he could. "Rogue, we gotta get you out the mansion. You're falling into depression." Remy felt guilt over what Jamie had just told him, as the little boy continued talking, Remy slightly tuned the little boy out. Forcing himself to pay attention, Remy tuned back into what Jamie was saying. "-so she took Rogue to the mall. Well I gotta go, I'm gonna go swimming!"**

**He could only nod at the kid, as he ran off towards the stairs. Sighing he rubbed his hands against his face. Turning around, he walked over to the door opposite of Rogue's.**

**Remy walked into his room, only to find it messier then usual, but thinking nothing of it, he stripped the sweatshirt off and walked over to his dresser. As he opened his top drawer the fatigue he should have been feeling for the past several days finally hit him. Staring down into the open draw, he shut it, not bothering to grab anything. Instead he made his way over to his bed and threw himself on it.**

**Reaching blindly behind his back, he got a hold of his covers and yanked on them. Once securely beneath the blankets his eyes drifted closed, and unconsciousness gladly overcame him.**

-------------------------416-------------------------

**Over an hour later Rogue along with Ororo walked into the mansion with only a few shopping bags in their hands. "Thanks fah tha trip 'Ro. I really needed it."**

**The older woman smiled warmly at her, "Rogue anytime you need me I will be here for you child."**

**Rogue smiled gratefully at Storm, "Ah think I'm gonna go lay down. It's been a long day."**

**"Of course. I will see you for dinner?"**

**Rogue nodded in response as she began walking up the stairs. It was only five in the evening so most of the students were running around outside, using their powers in various games and activities.**

**As she walked into the room, she dropped her shopping bags next to the door. Pulling off her jacket she threw it onto the chair as she walked over to the dresser. Pulling it open she grabbed an oversized t-shirt and changed, simply tossing her clothes on the floor.**

**Yawning, she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself. At least she had attempted to. Frowning when they didn't budge, she yanked on them even harder. She smiled as they successfully came free, wrapping them around herself, she snuggled into the 'cave'.**

**Letting the familiar smell of Remy, which still lingered in the room and even more on the sheets, carry her away. Rogue closed her eyes as she began to drift off to sleep.**

**It wasn't until she felt someone's hand on her did she notice she wasn't alone in the room. It moved as if searching for something. Doing the only thing she could in her semi-conscious state. She screamed. Loud.**

-------------------------416-------------------------

**Remy felt a shiver crawl up his spine. _Damn it, it was never dis cold down south._ Reaching around his back, he blindly searched for his cozy covers. _Hmm...lumpy._**

**It wasn't until a piercing scream resinated through the room did Remy open his eyes. Sitting up in shock he wasn't sure what happened. All he knew was he felt something slam into his face and then was landing face first on the carpet.**

**"Unh...merde..." Rubbing the side of his head, he winced.**

**"Remy?"**

**He immediately looked up and found himself staring up at Rogue. She sat on the bed, wearing an old t-shirt of his and one of his pillows in her hands. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was surprised to find his voice failing him.**

**"Rog- ...I-"**

**She stared at him disbelievingly, dropping the pillow onto the bed, she crawled forward and slid to the floor in front of him. Reaching out a hand she lifted it to his cheek, but didn't touch him. His demonic eyes met hers, and he was horrified to find tears forming in her eyes. He closed his own eyes when her hand rested on his cheek. Opening them, he was finally able to find his voice.**

**"Je suis tellement desole, chere. Je suis desole."**

**His voice was strained, and he was sure it had cracked, but that didn't matter. She was crying now and he slightly feared she was going to hate him for disappearing like he did.**

**"Oh Remy!" She practically threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as the two feel backwards onto the floor. She had her head buried in the nook of his neck and crying freely. He held her tightly to him, and whispered how much he didn't deserve her and how much he loved her.**

-------------------------416-------------------------

A/N: Ohhh what's gonna happen? I mean come on! What about Logan? Anywho! Yeah I was gonna have Remy run into one of the better known students (Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, or someone along those lines) and have them tell him where Rogue was, but then I figured they'd confront him and that wouldn't work for the story. So let's just pretend they're outside and don't know about his return yet. Or they know and just haven't run into him yet... Let's just forget about them. And don't you just wanna hit that little review button?

**Je suis tellement desole, chere. Je suis desole -- I'm so sorry chere. I'm sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Right...so, its been wa-ay longer then a year since my last update...**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, plan to.

**\**_**Thoughts**_**\**

_**-Computer Voice**_**-**

_**Telepathy**_

--**416**--

**She still couldn't believe it. He was here. Alive.**

**She pulled away from him slightly as she wiped at her eyes. Sniffling she frowned and stared at the sheet which had fallen halfway off the bed.**

**"Chere?"**

**She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice, taking a deep breath, she opened them and looked up at him. "This ain't a dream?" She turned her head down, shaking it slightly, distressed by the mere thought. "Ah couldn't handle it, if it were anoth'a dream. It hurts to-" She bit back a sob, and looked deep into his eyes**

**Gently placing her hand on his cheek, she ran her fingers across his warm skin. "Please, Remy, tell me it ain't a dream again."**

**Leaning forward he placed his forehead against hers, "It ain't a dream, chere." He lifted his own hand to her face, to wipe away at the tears that were beginning to form, "You couldn't feel me****if it were."**

**"Stop it." Rogue's breathing becomes strenuous(sp?) "STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT!" Pulling away from him, she buried her face in her hands. "God damn it Remy!"**

**Not understanding what was wrong, Remy placed his hands on her shoulder. "Chere-"**

**"No! Stop it Remy!"**

**It took him a moment before he even knew what words he was searching for. "Stop what chere?" He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, "I don't know what'cha wan' me ta stop."**

**"Stop takin' away mah anger." Her hands dropped from her mouth, "Ah can't jus' fah'give ya. I-" Her sobs where catching in the back of her throat. "Do ya know wha' Ah went through Remy. Ah thought- Oh gawd. I thought ya were dead!"**

**"Chere I-" It wasn't often that Remy LeBeau found himself at a loss for words.**

**Knowing he wouldn't be able to reason with her, Remy did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. Everything inside of him was in his kiss; all his desire, his love, and his pain. His lips were bruising against her own, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he was there, and things were going to be perfect from now on.**

**"Why'd ya go, Remy?" Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she buried her face into his warm and inviting skin. "Gawd I missed ya so much."**

**"M'sorry, chere. I'm so sorry."**

**Remy stared at the ceiling, Rogue resting peacefully at his side. He had missed the comfort it brought him having her near him. He truly didn't know what he would do without her in his life.**

**He sighed and closed his eyes, he still needed to 'report in' with the professor, and that wasn't something he was exactly looking forward to. Gently moving Marie from his side, he grabbed his pants. He figured it would be better to get the details to the professor sooner then later, kind of like ripping off a band aid really quickly, never mind that he tended to let it fall off on it's own. Seriously, who rips off a band aid? That hurts.**

--**416**--

**Remy walked into the professor's office, and silently closed the door behind him. It felt like it was a lifetime ago that he had been in here with Logan.**

**"Have you told her what happened?"**

**Remy sat down in the same chair he had before, "Not 'zactly." He rubbed his hands against his face and sighed. Slumping forward he rested his elbows on his knees. "Jus' said somethin' went wrong." He rolled his eyes at the last of his sentence. "An' call me naive, mais how do ya tell ya woman dat one o' her friends-" He scoffed at the word and it sounded as if he'd have rather spat it out. "-think's he in love wit' her, so o' course, da crazed bastard tried ta take me outta da picture." He sat back an' stared at the spot Logan had been standing only hours earlier. "Don't sound crazed in da slightest, oui?"**

**"This Logan situation, Remy... I feel that perhaps we have yet to see the end of it." The young man sighed, he'd had just about enough. He just wanted to live a semi-normal life with the woman he'd fallen in love with. "He will no longer be able to enter the school premises without us knowing. Cerebro would be alerted immediately, I've keyed Cerebro onto his mutant signature. That doesn't mean he isn't going to attempt anything, and I feel fairly certain that he will."**

**"...So where 'actly does dat leave me? Or Rogue for da matter?"**

**"I believe it perhaps best that the both of you remain on school grounds. This way should something happen, the rest of the team will immediately be on the scene"**

**Gambit frowned, "Yer puttin' us under house arrest?"**

**The professor didn't make any move to argue against Remy's accusation, because essentially that **_**was **_**his plan. Keep his students, his team, his family, safe. And the only way he knew to keep them safe was to keep them away from the dangers that lurked outside the school walls.**

**"Remy, please, understand-"**

**"Don't start some drabble about it bein' fah our own good. I be perfectly capable of takin' care of myself, no? You're da one dat sent me on da mission, an' now you think dat I can't take care of myself?" Remy sat back against the chair, folding his arms. "Think I already done proved dat."**

**"Of course you have, Gambit. But, still, we must think of Rog-"**

**"An' I'm more'en capable of protectin' Rogue."**

**"I didn't make any claims that you weren't, but you should talk to her before you make that decision for her." The professor paused, choosing his words carefully. "I need you to understand, that this is for the best."**

**"Remy." At the sound of his name, Gambit paused at the door and turned to face the professor. **

**"Please. Just be careful. This is a dangerous time for you **_**and**_** Rogue. And unfortunately the threat has come from someone on the inside. He knows you both, we must be on our toes."**

**"I know."**

**The professor watched as the door closed behind Gambit, and he prayed for the safety of his students.**

--**416**--

**Remy flopped into bed and pulled the covers around his waist. Moving to the center of his bed he wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist and snuggled as close as he could to her. **

**Sleep was no where to be found as he stared down at his exquisite****girlfriend. He had been gone for several days, all of which seemed to have meshed together in a continuos form of hell. He had to lay low for fear of being caught by the government, but he had to get Logan and protect Rogue from that bastard.**

**The moment he returned to the mansion, an undescribable rage overtook him. Yet the moment he saw her, sitting on the bed, all his fears and concerns had left. None of it had mattered, because she was safe and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.**

**He stared at her his gaze far away. "Chere..."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"I..." He couldn't find the words for what he wanted to tell her, this was insane.**

**Rolling over, Rogue wrapped her arms around his waist. "Wha' s'it shugah?"**

**He stared into her gorgeous green eyes, and felt like his entire heart melted. He was sure she could see the torment on his face. How could he tell her that he had been gone because Logan wanted him out of the picture, that she might be in danger. Danger. His mind snapped to attention at that thought. There was no way in the world he could let any harm come to her.**

**Apparently he had taken too long to answer, because Rogue kissed him on his cheek and smiled warmly at him. "What ev'ah it is Remy, none of it matt'ahs. 'Cause long as we're together, nothin'll go wrong."**

**"Rogue." He felt himself drowning in her love, "I love ya." He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, "Mon dieu. Ya don't know how much."**

**She placed her hands on both sides of his face, pulling his nose to hers. "Ah love ya too swamp rat." She smiled before resting her head on his shoulder.**

--**416**--

**Gambit was starved and the aroma coming from the kitchen was driving him mad. Rogue had her arm wrapped around his waist and was leaning against him comfortably. They walked into the kitchen, Rogue laughing at him as he gave her his best puppy dog face.**

**Remy looked away from Rogue only to the students staring at him, the ones that weren't were glancing at him from the corners of their eyes, that is. It was just like the day before when he had come across people in the hall, as well as that girl on the staircase.**

**He was busy looking around the room, so, he didn't notice when Rogue's eyes widened or when **

**she started biting her bottom lip. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her what was with everyone, a young girl, probably only 14 approached him. He looked at her, as her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air.**

**Figuring she needed some encouragement, he spoke. "Yeah?" He could hear her small gasp, but she still didn't say anything. He frowned, this was beyond strange, this was twilight zone. "Wha' s'it?"**

**She clenched her eyes shut, as if preparing herself against something horrible. "Did-you-really-kill-a-bunch-of-mutants-in-the-sewers.Or-did-you-run-away-with-some-blonde-assassain.Cause-you're-not-dead-so-you-didn't-die-in-Antarctic."**

**Remy blinked, and slightly shook his head. "Quoi?"**

**The girl opened her mouth again, but was cut off at the sound of Rogue's voice. Her hand on his arm, she pulled him away from the girl. "Remy, shug'ah. Why don't we have break feast out on the terrace, where we can talk?" His eyes didn't leave the girl as he tried to process what she had asked him, "Don't tha' sound nice?" He slowly nodded letting Rogue drag him out of the kitchen.**

--**416**--

**The professor looked up from his papers and frowned. "Odd. I feel as i I've forgotten something." He sat thinking for a brief moment before simply shaking the thought from his head and returning to the stacks of papers before him.**

--**416**--

**Remy wasn't completely sure what was going on, there was something about him murdering an assassin in the sewers and then dying in the Antarctic? Well, something like that. Giving his head a slight shake he looked around and found himself sitting at one of the patio sets in the backyard. He couldn't help but wonder, when did he get outside?**

**Rogue was sitting across from him, she had that expression on her face. The one where she knew what was had happened, but didn't want to share. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't quite narrow his eyes at her, "Chere?"**

**She smiled sheepishly, "Funny story." He didn't look amused, and she sighed. "Well, you see... you 'disappeared' so suddenly that..." She stopped and bit her lip.**

**Grabbing the arm rests he scooted his chair closer to hers. "Dat wha' chere?" As he asked he placed a gentle hand on her knee his eyes pleading. He was desperate to know what the hell was going on.**

**She looked into his eyes, one of his features she loved the best. "Tha' profess'ah kinda thought ya were dead." His eyes doubled in size and his jaw dropped open. "An' ya know how tha' students are. One caught wind an' tol' oth'ahs, which started these insane rumors." She tried to smile comfortingly, "They're kinda funny..."**

**"Kinda funny? Chere people thought dat I was dead."**

**She frowned, "Well not 'actly sug'ah... Some think yer on tha run 'cause ya committed genocide. An' then oth'as think ya were in Antarctic fah some insane reason an' died out thatta way. Oh an' the res' of 'em believe ya ran off with'a blonde assass'in." She couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her eyes at that last one.**

**She looked over at Remy, beginning to worry, since she realized he hadn't really said much. He **

**sat next to her, his eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his lips. She eyed him suspiciously before speaking, "Remy?"**

**He broke out into a full on smirk, "If I'm smart, an' stay outta sight for a while..." His eyes met her's, and Rogue was relieved to see that familiar mischievous glint. "I could 'ave some fun wit' dis."**

--**416**--

**Logan sat on the flat mattress of his motel room. Well technically it wasn't his room. He just sliced open the lock. He hadn't even laid down to sleep since entering the room yesterday after he had been kicked out of the mansion. He just sat, staring at the door across from him, as if trying to see through it.**

**Once Chuck 'asked' him to leave, Logan found the motel closest to the mansion. If Rogue so much as walked outside into the backyard, he wanted to be able to smell it. It was a shame he wasn't downwind though.**

**As he sat, he turned his head slightly, so that he was staring out the window. His entire body was still tense and his gaze could kill. Each breathe he took rumbled deep in his chest, almost like a low growl. There was only one thing on his mind and he'd be damned if a crippled telepath and a 20 year old 'devil' kept him from her.**

--**416**--

**Remy walked down the hallway "LeBeau."**

**Gambit sighed in annoyance. With a roll of his eyes he turned to face the other man, exasperated. "Not now, **_**Scotty**_**."**

**Scott walked up to the him, it looked like it had to hurt from how hard he was straining his jaw. He pointed a stiff finger at Remy, invading the Cajun's personal space. "I don't care where you've been Gambit. I do care, however, that the training schedule was put out of order and because of your 'vacation' I had to move around the team rooster. And now; I have to do it again."**

**Raising an eyebrow, Remy saw no real point to One-Eye's little rant. He rolled his eyes and brushed Scott's finger out of the way. "I'm kinda busy mon ami. Howzabout ya hold off on da lecture an' all dat **_**fun **_**stuff, hein?"**

**Cyclops looked him up and down as if assess if he was a threat. Letting out a small scoff as if seeing him harmless, he slowly backed away. "You have danger room in 20 minutes." It wasn't until he was a good three feet away that Scott turn around.**

**Gambit shook his head as he muttered to himself about annoying Yankees and one-eyed assholes, as he stalked off. The minor annoyance in his life that was Scott Summers, was easily forgotten as he returned to his search for Rogue. Quickly walking down the stairs he turned the corner and stuck his head into the main rec room. To his dismay he only found Jamie and Artie sitting at a table playing some game that involved lots of funny looking cards with monsters.**

**"Any o' you kids seen Rogue?" Both Jamie and Artie looked up at one another from their respective decks, then shook their heads in a creepy unison.**

**Letting out a noise of frustration, Remy quickly ran off to continue his search for her. With Remy no longer bothering the two, they happily returned to their game.**

**It wasn't until a good five minutes later that one of them broke the comfortable silence. "Think we **

**should'a told him that Jubilee said she was meeting Rogue on the tennis courts?"**

**Jamie shook his head, "Nah. He asked if we **_**seen**_** her."**

**It had been nearly ten minutes since Gambit walked through the rec room looking for Rogue. He'd already searched the mansion several times now, that included the garage and lower levels. He was practically grabbing anyone that passed him and interrogated them about where Rogue was. Finally, when no one was able to give him an answer, he started believing the inane scenarios that his brain was spitting out.**

**Running down the halls believing that she had been taken from the safety of the mansion by Logan and was now being forced to marry the feral man for fear of her life in Japan, Remy **

**Walking, well more like running, Remy made his way through the hallways once more, glancing in all the open doors and even into the closed and locked ones. Finally with a chanced glance outside one of the windows, he finally caught sight of her infamous white stripped hair.**

**For a moment it was as if his brain refused to work, he's found her, he knows where she is now. The next step was however alluding him, all he could feel was the pounding fear of his heart that was refusing to release him. He had feared the worst, had thought that despite all the safety the mansion had to offer, he had lost her. That something horrible had happened and he was never going to hold her once more.**

**Then suddenly everything hit him at once, and he was sure if he would have let it the rush of emotion would have been enough to knock him off his feet. With his brain functioning once more he made a made dash for the stairs. **

--**416**--

**"Chere!"**

**Rogue turned at the sound of Remy's voice. She smiled at him, but it quickly faded at the state of his distress. "Remy? Wha-"**

**He immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, as if he hadn't seen her in years. He was whispering to himself, more so then to her, his words mixing between French and English.**

**Rogue stood, in shock, she wasn't sure what had come over her boyfriend, but whatever it was it had him beyond scared. "Remy?" Leaning back so that she could look at him, she found out quickly that wasn't going to be an option. As his hold on her tightened and he pulled her even closer then before.**

**He had his head buried where her shoulder met her lean neck. Holding her so close, he was able to reach his arms completely around her. Her own hands had no choice but to hold him just as close. Wrapping them around his back, they snaked from his sides, up to his shoulders, one tangled in his hair.**

**"Marie...chere." His head shook against her shoulder, and she was sure he was ready to come apart at the seams. "I-" Dropping his hands, he rubbed his face in an attempt to wipe away the fear. Reaching up, she wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled him to her, their foreheads touching. Apparently that was all the assurance he needed from her.**

**"Dere's somethin' I gotta tell ya."**

**"He tried to take me outta da picture chere." In this moment, they both knew that the eyes truly **

**were the windows to the soul. Nothing else needed to be said, no words on who '**_**he**_**' was. She knew, deep down she had probably known all along. That didn't make accepting and acknowledging it any less difficult.**

**She shook her head frantically, her back to him. "That can't be right. H-He wouldn't do that, Remy."**

**"Chere-" He approached her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Almost immediately she turned into his embrace, burying her face against the soft cloth of his shirt. Disbelief and betrayal leaving her unsettled and faint.**

**"He was supposed ta be mah friend, Remy." He wrapped his arms around her completely now, "An' all this time. Ah- Ah think I knew he wasn't."**

**They stood there in the middle of the tennis courts, arms wrapped around one another for practically the entire afternoon. By the time either one said another word, the sun would soon be setting.**

**"So, what happens now?"**

**Remy sighed, and shrugged slightly. "We keep livin'." It sounded more like a question then a statement, but it soothed Rogue's fears and doubts nonetheless.**

**She smiled, "Yeah. That sounds nice." Squeezing her arms around him, they turned and started making their way to towards the mansion. "So, what'cha got planned fah what's left the day, cajun?"**

**"Gotta head down to da danger room, m'sure Scott's havin' an hernia over where I be." He said with an amused laugh.**

--**416**--

**Remy stopped in the doorway of their room, his was body tense and practically dripping with sweat. But not even the pain or strain on his muscles, could keep the smile from his face, as he found Rogue sitting on their bed, a book in her lap, and the light from the dimming sun fighting against the rising moon, was shining down on her like an angel. He leaned against the door frame and stared lovingly at his girlfriend.**

**Feeling a familiar set of eyes watching her Rogue looked up from her book to find Remy standing in the door way.**

**He smiled at her as he shook his head; walking towards the bed, "I ain't even been back a full day an' already Scotty's givin' moi danger room sessions."**

**She gave a small laugh, "Mah poor baby."**

**Crawling onto the bed he pouted, "Oui, I know!" With an amused smile he laid down, his head in her lap, his eyes closed in content.**

**"Ew! Remy! Yer all sweaty!" Despite her protest, she didn't make any effort to move him.**

**He didn't even bother to open his eyes. "Non, I ain't. I'm...wha' is it? 'Glowing.' Yeah, dat's it, I be glowin', chere." He waved his hand in the air, accenting his point that he wasn't sweating, but glowing.**

**She rolled her eyes at him before returning to her book, his weight a familiar and comforting **

**presence. They enjoyed the silence, Rogue running her fingers through his thick locks. And Remy relishing in the feel of her bare hands in his hair.**

**"Let's go out."**

**She looked away from her book down at him, his question had been random and unexpected. So, of course she had been caught off guard by it, but he could see that she wasn't against the idea. Her eyes which where normally vibrant anyway, where more so filled with life, and a slight smile was beginning to play on her lips.**

**He rolled so he was laying on his stomach now, and lifted himself up to meet her on her eye level. "You an' me, chere." His face was barely a breath apart, "Think dat we deserve it, no?"**

**Her entire face lit up, "Well I do havta agree with ya there, cajun."**

--**416**--

**Finally after a full week of planning, pleading and reassuring; the latter two having to do nothing to do wtih their plans, except for conviencing their teammates it would be ok. The night had finally arrived for their grand date. Remy couldn't exactly remember back to their first date, he shook his head, no he remembered the date perfectly fine. It was beforehand he didn't really remember, but he was sure that it wasn't nearly as stressful or anticpated as this one seemed to be going.**

**Kitty and Jubilee were freaking out over their date simply because they were both sure that he was going to propose or something to that nature. He couldn't help but scoff at the idea, sure he loved Rogue more then his own life. Marriage was just too soon of a thought to even entertain and he knew for a fact Rogue had a million things planned out to do before she ever wanted to get married. They still had to make up her trip to Niragra Falls that had been ...interrupted by the whole X-Men/Magneto fiasco.**

**Xaiver was of course anticapting another X-Men fiasco, not involving Magneto of course, but of a much closer threat. As to be expected the professor's lap dog was, of course on razor's edge, as well. His glasses shining brightly at the slightest of noises and jumping at every small thing. Ororo, while just as worried, wasn't nearly as bad as either the Professor or their 'fearless leader'. While Xaiver saw it fit to get in a speech of responsibiltiy and safety whenever he saw either of the two. Cyclops attempted to give each extra danger room and training sessions, chaulking it up to being prepared for anything. The weather goddess simply wished them a wonderful evening and offered her assistance should they need it, her phone would be at her side.**

**Remy took a look at himself in his mirror, all things considered he looked pretty damn good. His black slacks accented the red wine shirt he wore. The sleeves were rolled up and he refused to button the shirt completely. It'd ruin the effect. He smiled and ran a hand through his unkempt hair, the wild locks adding to his presence.**

**Grabbing his wallet and keys he started making his way downstairs, he told Rogue he'd meet her at the front door. Having already parked his Lotus Europa at the front door, and doubled checked their reservations, he was confident that everything was all set.**

**He walked down the stairs, basking in the stares of awe as he passed by the female population of the Xavier Academy. Yep things were definitely looking up in his life.**

--**416**--

**They didn't have to wait long before they were seated at a center table at **_**Omelette De Fromage**_**. The service, although snotty was relatively fast and effecient. No sooner were they seated their waiter came over asking if they were ready for drinks and appetizers.**

**"Do ya have a wine list, we can look at? We're celebratin' my homecomin'."**

**"Ya'know what, I'll jus' have ah water with lemon."**

**The waiter nodded, "Sure, it'll be just a moment."**

**As the waiter left, Remy looked at Rogue flabbergasted, "But ya've never turned down booze before, 'specially da fancy stuff."**

**"Oh!" Rogue was hit with an immediately realization that Remy was clueless on another current and major situation. How to go about this best? "Well, Ah have a bun in the oven."**

**His head tilted to the side, "Wha'? Why'd ya start baking, ya knew we were goin' out-"**

**Cutting him off, she shook her head. "No. I'm in tha family way."**

**Now Remy was beyond confused, "Ain't ya an orphan, chere?"**

**"Remy! I'm pregnant!"**

**"Oh, why didn't ya jus' say dat... **_**WHAT?!**_**"**

**She was twisting her napkin in her hands, "Yeah... I'm a little over a month."**

**Remy practically jumps up from his chair, taking the table cloth with him. And pulls Rogue into his arms, shouting with joy. "Ya' pregnant! We gonna have a bebe!!"**

**The waiter, slowly approached drinks in hand. "Um, sir? I understand, it's a joyous occasion, but you **_**are**_** in a resturant. We need you to take your seat."**

**Remy puts Rogue down and sits, stunned.**

**"We have ta celebrate dis. We gotta go out, a movie... somethin', anythin'."**

**"Remy, we told tha professor that we were jus' going to dinner."**

**"Oui, I know chere. Mais, I can't possibly be cooped up in da mansion when we should be celebratin'."**

**"Oh, alright. We'll jus' tell 'em we had a late dinner."**

--**416**--

**They walked out of the theater, smiling. Remy's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and hers was wrapped around his waist.**

**"Mah phone!" She dug through her purse, "Ah must'a dropped it."**

**"Want me ta go get it, chere?"**

**"No, tha's okay sugah. I'll get it."**

**He nodded, "Okay, I'll wait out 'ere."**

**Remy leaned against the wall as he waited for Rogue. He looked over as he heard the squeak of **

**the door, but it was just some random couple. Sighing he went back to finishing off the last of his soda. He eyed the cup and shook it, shrugging, he tossed it perfectly into the trash can across from him. He looked around and found the hallway devoid of pretty much all life. With a sigh he glanced at his watch, he'd been waiting nearly 15 minutes already. Moving from the wall he pulled open the door and maneuvered in the little entrance way to get to the theater.**

--**416**--

**Rogue yanked open the last door and moved into the seating area. Making her way up the dimly lit stairs. She walked down the isle her and Remy had been seated in. Finally finding her seat she started looking for her phone. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she landed down to look under her seat. She stood up and frowned; it wasn't here.**

**"Lose somethin' Darlin'?"**

**Rogue jumped into the air, spinning only to find Logan standing in front of her. He held her cell phone in his hand. His face was covered in shadows due to the dim lighting of the theater and the way he held his head down. Her breathing was ragged and her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest. "Whatcha doin' here Logan?" She was gripping the back of one of the seats at her side, as if she was holding on for life.**

**He shrugged and stuck his hand out towards her, offering her the phone. She was staring at her phone laying in his palm, her eyes flickered to his and then back to the phone. Slowly she reached out to take her phone. But she hesitated and her fingers drew themselves back, just before she touched it.**

**When her hands touch the cool plastic of the battery casing, she looked up, her eyes meeting his; and thus made her drastic mistake. Once they locked eyes, he dropped her phone from his and quickly latched it onto her wrist. With a tight grip he yanked, spinner her, the force of which causing her to be pulled against him. With her back against his chest, he clamped his free hand over her mouth. She struggled, but he much was too strong and held her firmly in his grasp.**

**"Relax Darlin'!" She tried to push away from him and he grunted as he held her. "Quit it out! Got damn it!" He pulled her up when she leaned forward, attempting to loosen his grip. "I ain't gonna hurt ya-"**

**"Chere?"**

**The two froze for a moment, Logan cursing his luck that the cajun was coming in. And Rogue in relief that Remy had come in after her. But Gambit wasn't past the huge divider, so he had yet to see the two.**

**Regaining his bearings, Logan lifted her against him into the air. Her struggled was doubled as he started backing out of the small isle.**

**Rogue lifted her foot into the air and bringing it back down, she slammed her heel into his groin. He dropped his hold on her as his hands moved to ease the pain that was traveling throughout his entire body. He was struggling to breath and had to force his lungs to work.**

**Rogue fell to the ground on her hands and knees. "REMY!"**

**He fell to his knees and clenched his eyes shut. Turning his head to the side, a shudder passed through his body. With a slight shake of his head, the pain subsided and he stood, slowly stalking towards her.**

**She was desperately trying to get away, but her fear had rendered her unable to move. So instead of running away from the feral man, she ended up crawling only a few feet.**

**Marie screamed as Logan grabbed her by her hair, forcing her to rise off the ground. She turned to try and hit him with her hand, but he grabbed it in mid motion. **

**But immediately let her go as three burning cards hit him in the back, the explosions they caused ripping away not only his shirt and jacket, but skin as well. Ignoring the pain he turned intent on staying between Rogue and Gambit. Gambit held two more cards at the ready, his other hand hidden behind his back, no telling how many cards were at the ready.**

**"Don't ya fuckin' touch 'er!"**

**Pulling his arms to his sides, he let his claws slide out of his arms, the six blades shining in light. "I'm gonna enjoy this, bub."**

**In true action movie fashion, the two charged at one another. Eager to take the other man down. Gambit was quick and agile, unfortunately Logan had a good 190 pounds on him with that adamantium skeleton. Using his weight to his advantage, Logan pinned the cajun beneath him and raised his fist into the air. A smile on his lips as he prepared to behead the competition.**

**Rogue ran at Logan and grabbed his arm mid air. "NO! Logan STOP!"**

**Without a moment's hesitation, he shoved his arm back, sending her flying. He didn't even flinch when she went crashing to stone of the theater floor. And it didn't even seem to bother him when she didn't get up afterwards.**

**The bile rose in Remy's stomach as his eyes jumped to Marie, he felt like his body was about to turn inside out. His didn't want to let his brain process even the possibility that she was hurt, because that would mean he failed her. That he couldn't protect her from this animal.**

**With a roar, Logan slammed his fist into Gambit's jaw. He had put enough power into the punch to send Gambit backwards over the short theater chairs, the plastic dug into the backs of his knees and his head ground against the rough surface.**

**Logan wasted no time, as he pounced at the younger man. Within seconds, he was in the air, claws drawn. His target, unfortunately, for the feral man, was just as fast. In the same amount of time it took Logan to get in the air for his attack, Gambit had flipped himself in the same direction. Effectively moving himself further way.**

**With the grace of a cat he landed several rows over, just as Logan's claws slid into the cement floor. With a booming howl, he ripped his arms free and cement went flying in opposite directions of his sides. He advanced upon his competitor, his eyes narrowed and only one thing driving him on. To destroy his enemy. **

**Gambit ran up the chair in front of him, and pushed off from the chair, jumping into the air.**

**Putting all his strength into the move, Remy raised his upper body into the air. Then brought his bo staff down onto Logan. A strangled grunt was lost in the back of the feral man's throat. And the pain barely registered. But there was enough power in the move to bring Logan to a quick halt. And that was more than enough time for Remy to continue his attack.**

**Bringing his foot up to connect with Logan's nose, the momentum Gambit had gained forced Wolverine's head to spin in the opposite direction.**

**"Ya fuckin' BASTARD!" Gambit slammed the butt of his bo staff into Wolverine's face as he turned to Gambit. With a sharp turn, he slammed it into the side of Logan's head, a snap, heard throughout the theater. "How da fuck ya gonna hurt her like dat!" Bringing his staff lower he whacked Logan in the ribs, hoping he broke a few. "An' claim dat she's YOURS."**

**Logan's words came out more of a growl then anything else. "SHE **_**IS **_**MINE!!" He screamed and his face was contorted in anger and rage.**

**At the sound of Logan's words, the last of Gambit's restraint vanished. A new, stronger energy filled him, and the familiar power of his abilities overwhelmed him. Suddenly, he was itching to destroy the feral man. His hands were shaking slightly, as adrenaline pumped through his veins, his fingers twitching.**

**Gambit's fist slammed into Logan's jaw, but unlike the previous time at the mansion, there was no explosion. But still, he could feel the energy pouring into his body. A chill ran down Wolverine's spine and he shook his head, attempting to find his bearings. It was almost as if his body was absorbing Gambit's power...the Cajun's powers was still there, inside of him.**

**If Logan had been in a more coherent state of mind, he'd have remembered that absorbing Gambit's powers wouldn't be plausible, nor possible. Gambit couldn't charge animate objects, and that included living human tissue.**

**His body felt like it was being set on fire from the inside out. Hot pins threatened to burst though his skin, and his nerves were being ripped apart at the seams. His breathing grew ragged as his healing factor tried to catch up with his injuries... Only there were no real injuries, at least nothing external. So he had no idea what the hell was screwing him up so badly, but like an animal in a blind rage, he kept going.**

**But in his blind rage Wolverine wasn't able to do much other then swing his arms in the general direction of Gambit, hoping he'd hit the elusive Cajun.**

**Using his advanced reflexes Remy grabbed Wolverine's arm and moved in close and then stepped behind Wolverine. Forcing Logan's arm to bend backward and Gambit didn't even think of letting go until he heard it snap in several places. Once satisfied he released Wolverine's arm and kicked him in the back sending Wolverine flying forward.**

**Landing on the ground with a thud, Wolverine groaned at the pain that was shooting up his arm. Getting to his knees Logan threw his arm forward, his right shoulder popped and cracked in several different places as he forced himself to move. Now that his joints were in the correct places he was able to At the moment nothing but pure instinct and drive was giving him the will to move his body. All the pain he was feeling, not even registering in his mind.**

**And as they continued, Gambit's power had yet to decrease and with every touch, be it defensive or offensive, it only seemed to increase the amount of kinetic energy he was producing. Each time, disappearing whenever he made contact with Logan.**

**Logan could feel his muscles twitching with excess energy. His body was moving to fast for his mind to keep up, his movements suffering from the lack of control.**

**Slowly, but surely what with Logan losing his foothold over their fight, the man's feral state was calming down. His brain was beginning to work on a functioning level once more, well, on as low of a level as it generally worked on.**

**Rogue moaned, the pounding on her brain more then enough for her to long for that comforting darkness that she was surrounded with just a moment ago. She forced herself to sit up, her concern for Remy driving her.**

**Looking up she found the man she had once trusted with her life, glowing a bright red, almost fuisca. Her eyes widened in fear and concern as she immediately recognized it as the energy Remy produced when he charged objects.**

**Getting to her knees she screamed, "Remy! NO!"**

**At the sound of Rogue's voice, Remy comes to his senses and gives Logan a final whack to the head, sending the man down the aisle.**

**Immediately grabbing Rogue by the hand, he helps her to her feet. "Come on, chere. We gotta get outta here!"**

**There was one last roar that filled the theater, before the thundering explosion that shook the entire place.**

**Smoke floated lazily to the ground, thick and seemingly endless. Concrete and metal fell to the ground, echoing through the theater**

**The people outside stood in awe at the blazing theater, smoke billowing from the roof.**

**"Look mommy! There's someone coming from the theater!!"**

**Two figures walked slowly from where the theater entrance once stood. Remy was limping slightly, a nasty gash running down his side. Rogue had her arms wrapped around him; helping him along as best she could.**

**In short, the two had seen better days fighting against world class super villians.**

**The crowd immediately rushed to them, paramedics not far away now. Seeing everyone approach the two sat, their energy long since past empty. Blankets were wrapped around them, and vitals were taken. It was almost like a surreal dream when Remy turned to Rogue.**

**"Wow, dat movie was more action packed den I thought it would be."**

**She couldn't help the smile as she replied. "Remy... shut up."**

--**416**--

**A/N: Well... That's it. ...it's over. Of course I assumed you gathered as much, what with Logan being dead. I may have something else in the works though, well, more like I ALREADY have something in the works. Just been on hold, for bigger projects.**

**Yes, I know general rule of thumb is Remy has a motorcycle. Hey, if Scott gets both, so does Remy. Plus his car is much more cool **

**CREDITS**

**I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader. Nitecrwler, to you, I owe the world! If it weren't for you coming over and quite literally demanding I sit down and type, I'm pretty sure it'd be another year or so...**

**To Leafee, for sharing in my love of Romy and the insanity we share**

**And to the readers who put up with insane periods of no updates and year waits for chapters... (I'm shamed... DON'T LOOK AT ME!!) I hope that I made it worth it... that sounds really dirty... lol Anywho! A list of a few of my more devoted readers/reviewers:**

**Star-of-Chaos**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**

**GambitGirl2008**

**Sweety8587**

**Devonshirelass**

**MJK**

**Orion Kohaishu**

**ishandahalf**

**fudgebrowne**

**J'sremy**

**Katrianna Sly**

**Calliann**


End file.
